A Pirate Sacrifice
by leilawaywoo28
Summary: When Killian Jones sacrifices himself of becoming a hero to save Emma and to become the dark one, will Emma ever find Merlin to save her beloved pirate? Or will she have to make sacrifices herself.
1. Chapter 1- A Loving Sacrifice

Emma breathed in her emotions as she stormed forward toward Regina, who was in the mist of swirling darkness. She gripped the dagger tighter in her sweaty palm, as she knew what sacrifice she had to make.

"EMMA! EMMA , WAIT!" Killian shrieked from behind her. He reached for her arm, turning her.  
"No, don't do this." he pleaded, tears filling his sea blue eyes. Emma twitched and moved closer to him.

"I love you." she stammered. Killian took an intake of breath in the realization of what she just said. She said it. she finally said it. He reached for her collar and placed a hand there.

"Emma, I love you too, which is why I have to do this!" his forehead pressed against hers as her eyes filled with confusion. His hook reached for the arm that held the dagger, knocking it out of her hand.  
"Killian! I have to save Regina!"

"No! Emma! You have been through so much! I'm doing this to save you." he said lovingly. He picked up the dagger and swiped at the darkness.

"KILLIAN! NO!" but it was too late. The darkness was scraped off Regina in an instant and started to wander down Killian's raised arm. Mary Margaret ran to hold Emma close, to pull her back. Emma fought back, wriggling to get away, but she was too weak , weak of tears as she watched her love sacrifice himself for her. Hook raised his sea blue eyes and looked at Regina, who had ran over to Robin. They then traveled to the Charmings. Hook squinted as all the light inside was filled with darkness. The darkness picked up as it swirled faster and faster until it completely disappeared, leaving Killian as he held the dagger so tightly in his remaining hand, his knuckles went white.

Emma pushed her mother away from the hug, as she ran to Killian, "Killian….. are you okay?" He turned around, still no emotion showing within his eyes. he lifted his left arm up, the arm with the hook, removing the hook and the attachment holding it, he stared at the stump until a hand started to grow. Emma's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. The new dark one admired his hand as fire started to form from it. he put the fire out and looked directly at the end of the street. HE stormed down the road.  
"Killian!" Emma screamed.

"Hook, where are you going?" David questioned holding onto his arm. Killian turned around.

"Finally getting my revenge on the crocodile." he said sadistically, a grin coming from his mouth.

"No, Hook, you fought that battle. leave it be." David attempted to encourage him but Killian pushed him away with a blast of magic.

"And you , your Majesty, "who are you to tell me what to do? No. I am the one doing the ordering now, so I suggest you walk away now mate. Believe it or not, I still remember you killing me during "the authors" darn curse." Killian sneered.  
Mary-Margaret ran over to David's thrown body all the way down the road.

"Killian, Milah wouldn't want you to do this, nor Emma" Mary Margaret started to say but was interrupted by a horrible pain on her neck. All of a sudden she was lifted up into the air.

"KILLIAN! PUT HER DOWN!" Emma screamed running over.  
Killian eyes burned into Emma's as he lifted his other hand to hold her up by her neck, like her mother.  
"Don't you ever tell me what Milah would of wanted. "YOU DIDNT KNOW HER! SHE WAS MURDERED! "Which is why I need my revenge. and you, savior don't you tell me what to do. ever."  
"Killian, I may not know you very well, but this isn't you." Robin Hood said creeping up behind him. "Let them go, because you're wasting your time for revenge."  
Killian eyes widened as he dropped both Mary Margaret and Emma a couple of feet away from him. He stared at the pawn shop, only a few meters away and making a decision, started to walk towards the shop. When he reached it, he stormed in causing the bell to fall of the door. Belle, who was standing behind the counter, jumped.  
"Killian! you startled me! What's going on outside?" she asked.  
As he turned to face the beautiful woman, she turned her head in confusion.  
"Killian…. what's wrong?" she asked worriedly. She touched his arm. "You have your hand back!" She said still very confused.  
"Will you ever shut up? Yes I have my hand back! And I am more than good. The commotion outside?" he started as he stepped towards Belle, pushing her towards a wall. Is that I am the dark one , and I have come for my revenge. Where is he?" Killian asked through gritted teeth.  
"I-I-I I don't know…" Belle shivered under the new dark ones touch. He was so intimidating.  
"LIES!" he shouted as he pushed her through the wall with magic. She immediately fell into unconsciousness, covered in the dust of the wall.  
He ran into the back room to see Rumplestiltskin flickering his eyes open.  
"B- Belle?" the weak owner of the shop replied.  
"Oh….. Not Belle mate….. The Dark One" Mr. Gold turned towards Killian as he spoke. "oh, what do you want pirate?" he asked not acknowledging Killian's choice of words. "My revenge." Killian pushed his hand into Mr. Gold's chest, retrieving the white heart. "How did you learn to do that?" Mr. Gold said breathlessly, eyes wide of shock.  
"When I became The Dark One." Killian sniggered as he squeezed the heart. Mr. Gold started to shout until Hook couldn't squeeze the heart anymore, like something was preventing him.  
Emma ran into the room holding the dagger. "Killian. Put. Back. His Heart."  
HE did so. "I command you to not kill anyone whilst you are The Dark One." A blast of magic hit his eyes. as he growled in anger. "  
"I knew you would wreck my plans Swan! "You could never trust me. That's why you left me up in the beanstalk to die. That's why you couldn't let me in." HE sneered, his nose pinched.  
"Killian. I love you. I do." Emma whimpered as tears rolled down her cheeks and hit the floor.  
"How sweet." Killian said sarcastically lifting his eyebrows and smiling.  
"And because I love you I need you to Poof us back to the apartment." She ordered swallowing back tears.  
"Anything for you Swan." Killian replied swishing his hands in a circular motion, in a cloud of black smoke they were in the apartment, behind the bar.  
"Why do you want me here swan?" Emma walked towards Killian, as he took steps back until he hit a wall. Emma was so close to his face.  
"This." she said simply and leant in to kiss him. Killian resisted but soon contributed to the kiss, putting passion into it, cupping his hand to the back of her head. She pulled back from the kiss, seeing Killian's eyes had changed from dark to confused and sad. He fell to the ground cradling his head, moaning.  
"Killian? What is it?" she asked with worry.  
"My head…. it hurts…. I'm getting all sort of evil magic ideas that I don't want….. I… I nearly killed Rumplestilstkin… I nearly killed you, Belle, your mother and father…. oh God." he quickly jumped up and started to run towards the door.  
"Killian where are you going?"  
"I don't know, I just need to get far, far away from everyone. Emma, my Swan….. Find Merlin. please." He said in a rush as fear burned through his body and ran out of the apartment.  
Emma stumbled to a chair and sat on it. She sobbed into her hands. Suddenly there was a flash of bright orange light outside. She pulled herself up and looked out of the window. Killian was running in a circle, his hands pulling at his hair as he tried to look around for help. Fire was swirling everywhere. She knew what was going on, he couldn't control his magic, and this was going to be dangerous!


	2. Chapter 2- The Fire

**HEY GUYS!**

 **so it may not seem like much, but i'm so elated to have 3 followers on this story and 2 favourites, since i only put up the first chapter earlier on this week! i am so happy!**

 **i hope you enjoy this chapter and hoping you liked the cliffhanger ;) but honestly any questions please ask!**

 **also i would like to thank everyone on the ouat fanpage on facebook. they have been really super kind to me and supportive... especially Sammi!**

 **you can see the website here:** **/**

 **where my fanfiction has been kindly put on there as their first fanfiction. couldnt be more happy! :)**

 **this chapter isnt on there yet, but should be on there soon... i think... but there is the first chapter, along with great posts by the main admin!**

 **thankyou so much yet again, i will let you read now... im rambling on...**

 **enjoy :)**

Killian shot up awake, his hair sticking to his face with sweat. He was laying in the middle of the forest. He had slept there over night, not wanting to hurt anyone. As he stood up, he felt an excruciating pain down his arms. He lifted them up to see his once perfect leather jacket was ripped to shreds, and the bearing skin below was burnt. _He had did this._ He sat on the ground again, looking at his poor exposed arms, glistening with red. just as he was about to go to Emma for help, he realised the whole thing last night. He was the dark one now. More importantly, magic that could cure. With a regretful motion, his arms were cured.

Suddenly, there was a massive pain in his head once again, as his memoried clouded. He couldnt remember Milah, or revenge, couldnt remember Emma, or his brother, or anything. His mind went blank, not the kind of blank that was stupidity, but blank as all the light was snuffed out of him, filling his head with dark, dark thoughts.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emma was worried when Killian never turned up in the morning. She was in the appartment with Henry, Mary-Margaret and David. They were pacing up and down the appartment, also worried about Killian.

"We have to find him." Emma said sternly, for the tenth time, still not making a move.

"Yes Emma, you have said that multiple times, but how do we know where he is?" David implied.

Suddenly there was crashing in the room next to them, crackling sounds of fire and crashing of glass, moving of different objects as they fell to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" Emma shrieked eyes wide, as she saw orange from underneath the door. she pondered for a moment as the door was blasted off. It flew through the room, hitting Henry square in the face.

"HENRY!" the Charming family shouted and started to run to his side.

"Emma!" Mary-Margret bickered.

"Killian... this is him..." she said whispering, as she ran into the ablaze room.

She spluttered and wheezed, falling onto the ground in a crouching position. she thought this was she could avoid the dangers. She still heard the worried shrieks from her parents outside of the room, but they were muffled by crackling.

She started to crawl, still spluttering. There was a sillouhette of a crouched man in the corner of the room. She started to crawl even further, into the depths of the flames.

"Hello? *cough *cough* hello? Killian is that you? *cough *cough*" She saw the sillouhettes position change, as their eyes locked into eachothers.

"Killian!" she shouted almost relieved.

"Emma! stay back! i can't... i can't control it and i don't want to hurt you!" he shouted back.

Emma started to crawl closer to her pirate.

"EMMA NO!" he bellowed as more fire filled the room, more fire covering the eyeshot she had on him.

"Killian..." she stuttered as the fumes of the fire got to her.

"Emma..." he replied almost whimpering.

He was longing to touch her, and feel her embrace but he knew he couldn't. He knew he couldnt see her again until someone found Merlin.

Emma's head almost felt too heavy as it hit the ground in defeat. As soon as Killian noticed his eyes widened in fear as he clambered over to her, lifting her head on his lap. He was immune to the fires harm.

"No... No! Emma!" he shouted in her ear. He could sense her heart beating, he just had to get her out of the room.

With an almighty tug, Emma was in her pirates arms, in a bride carry. He scrambled for the door- door frame, as there was no door. As soon as he got out the orange room he put Emma down on the floor, Mary-Margaret and David joining him, with a very delerious Henry following.

Killian looked up at Henry, noticing a large scratch down his face, and dry blood around it. His face was also bruised a deep purple.

"What happened?" Killian asked rubbing Emma's temple causing her to stir.

"The door, from your magic, hit Henry in the face as it flew off from the magical room you caused!" David barked, causing Killian to take a step back

He looked at his hands, his eyebrows forming a sad formation.

"I did this?" he asked in a squeaky voice.

"YES YOU DAMN WELL DID! AND NOW YOU HAVE KILLED EMMA!" David screamed.

Once again, Killian was set aback. The words really hitting him, hurting him in the core of his heart.

"David..." Mary-Magaret attempted to calm down her husband, but with once furious glance she stopped herself.

"I will leave now, but atleast let me help." Killian begged, close to tears.

"No! what can you do to help?" A very angry David replied.

"I can cure her, and Henry, with magic." Killian sort of whispered, but it was loud enough for the married couple hear.

"Killian of course." Mary-Margaret smiled sweetly, but was crying horrendously.

"What? No way! You nearly killed them both with magic! You think I am going to let you anywhere near my daughter and my grandson with magic you neary killed them with?" David roared.

Reluctantly Killian nodded and swiped his hand infront of him. This caused David to fall backwards.

"What are you doing?" Mary-Mrgaret gasped in fear.

"I'm just saving those I love most." Killian said quietly as he reached down to touch Emma's throat, with an instant, her cross face smoothened as a little smile appeared in her sleep. He then reached for Henry, before he flinched.

Killian was hurt by that gesture too, but soon after Henry nodded and sighed as he moved his head into Killian's hand and restored hand. He swept it across Henry's wounds as they were removed.

He stood up

"Killian... you dont have to go. You really just saved them." Mary-Margaret implied, but he just shook his head in reply.

"I can't risk your lives again. Not ever." He sniffeled as he turned to the room on fire. with a quick hand movement the fire was put out and he disappeared in a cloud of black smoke.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

When Emma awoke, she found herself in the room she had blacked out in, except, everything was back to normal.

She lifted her head up stoking her chin wondering what just happened. Then it all came to her:

Killian became the Dark One and keeps coming in and out of his normal self, he has no control with the magic whatsoever and tried to seek help until he sent the bedroom into cinders.

She sighed to herlself and held in tears. She needed to find Merlin. She needed to save Killian.

Even if it was going to destroy the love they had...

Even if it was going to destroy her...


	3. Chapter 3- Uncontrollable

**HEY GUYS**

 **sorry for the wait! i was experiencing a bit of writers block. now this chapter is over i think i can get on with it fairly easily ;) i have written a few chapters ahead on paper and so glad you guys have been following and favouriting this story. Just letting you know that this story is going to be very long and whether the ouat fanpage is going to have all the chapters i won't know but i promise you that i will continue writing on here for sure!**

 **anyways enough of me rambling on! enjoy! and please leave a review ;)**

After a long sleep, Emma decided to get up. She wandered out of the room to discover her parents and Henry sitting on the couch, watching StoryBrooke news on the telly. Without intruding, she watched over their heads.

"There have been many forest fires, unknown causes. Gladly no one is hurt, but a witness has told us they saw a figure running into the fire."

"Killian." Emma whimpered, making the three on the couch jump out of their skins.

"Emma... He cured you and Henry." Mary-Margaret ensured.

"After magicing me into unconsciencsness. " David mumbled underneath his breath.

"All he wants us to do is find Merlin..." Emma said distantly

"Then we shall go to Belle, I'm sure she would of read it somewhere." Henry offered standing up, walking towards the front door.

"Where are you going kid?" Emma asked

"Well... we want to find Merlin dont we? come on!" Henry cheered as he Emma, Mary-Margaret and David all walked out of the appartment, making their way to shop.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Killian sat underneath a tree surrounded by fire, almost like a cage. he had his head in his lap as he tried to focus on good memories

Emma and his date night.

His and Emma's first kiss

seeing Emma smile

spending time with his brother when they were young

Hearing Emma saying "I love you"

Helping Ursula

Helping Emma get the compass in the enchanted forest, going up the beanstalk-

The beanstalk

She left him up there.

Killian started to panic as every good memory was clouded by bad things, bad things that never happened. His mind was making things up... and it hurt.

it hurt alot

He started to rock, in hope that it would stop the pain, stop the memories... but it was too late.

He needed revenge somehow, and sitting below a tree surrounded by fire wasnt going to be the answer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

The bell jingled, which alerted to Rumple that someone was in his shop. He still hadn't made a full recovery, but wanted to be up and about.

"Miss Swan, Henry, and the Charmings..." He said

"We need Belle." Henry replied.

"Belle isnt here right now." Rumple uttered darkly.

"well call her." Emma snarled, still hating the man.

"no need!" a voice chirped behind them as a young Belle walked towards them

"Belle! how did you... how did you get in here?" Rumple questioned, confusion hitting his face.

"Rumple... By the door of course." She laughed.

"Just didn't here the bell thats all..." He pondered in return.

Belle simply shrugged and grinned at the family from ear to ear.

"What would you like?"

"Belle, its Killian. We need to find Merlin and we have no idea where to start. Henry thought that you might know something, you know, from the books?" Emma asked hopefully

Belle's face was blank.

"Um... What makes you think that Killian would want to give up his place as the Dark one?" Belle bounced back, avoiding the question.

"Excuse me?" Emma gasped.

"Well, maybe he wants to be the Dark One." She said simply

Emma took steps closer to Belle, her head cocked to the side, mouth ajar. she couldn't believe the woman.

"Belle, he told me himself to find Merlin, are you sure he wants to put this town in risk? Whats gotten into you?"

Belle just smirked.

"I was just thinking thats all. How great it would feel to have magic"

Suddenly Belle was sent back and tied to a wall by magic. Emma eyes widened as she looked to who was responsible

"Gold what are you doing?"

The shop owner had just dropped his hand and was fumbling around in a box full of potions.

"Belle, drink this." He said sollemnly, handing Belle a green liquid.

"Nuh-uh." she teased snarling.

"RUMPLE! KILLIAN IS NO-" A voice shouted at the door. Everyone turned to the figure.

"Belle?" Mary-Margaret questioned.

The Belle that just came scurrying through the door stared at the other Belle.

"What the bloody hell is this?" The Belle pinned to the wall exclaimed.

Emma jaw dropped.

"Killian?" She murmered.

"Ugh. you bested me! AGAIN!" The Belle that was pinned to the wall was englulfed in black smoke, as the beautiful brown locks turned into black short hair, hopeful, girly and kind eyes turned into dark eyes. Dark eyes that belonged to Killian.

"Scheming Pirate..." Mr. Gold said through gritted teeth.

"oh..." Killian chuckled as he swiped his hand across the restraints, causing him to be free, face to face with his enemy. "Pirate now huh? A bit informal? I prefer the Dark One." He grinned from ear to ear as he pushed his hands forward. With a balst of magic, Mr. Gold was sent through one of his antique displays.

"Killian stop!" Emma screamed, but was silenced as the Dark One sent her backwards, hitting her head viciously against the wall. She fell to the ground and looked at Killian. He didnt look back, he just continued to walk forwards towards his enemy... That was the last she saw before her world caved over, hurling her into darkness.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Mom! Mom! wake up! Mom!" Emma's eyes flickered open, to see Henry's hopeful face gazing into hers.

"Henry... What happened?"

"Hook... He hit you into a wall... Mr. Gold tried to put the Enchanted Bracelet on him, but it didnt work. I spoke to him and suddenyl, he sort of snapped out of it. hes below the library, captive by Mr. Gold." Henry explained, pulling his mother up.

They were still in the shop, Belle, the real Belle, was sweeping broken glass whilst thw Charmings were picking old objects up. Regina had made an appearence and was sorting out burns on arms.

"I... I thought Gold had magic?" Emma whimpered, stroking the back of her head.

"He does, just its very limited at this time. He's still weak."

"Is... Is Killian okay?"

by this time, everyone turned to Emma, shocked.

"Why on earth do you care Miss Swan?" Gold blurted

"Because... I see good in him. He wants to change. And I... I..."

She knew she struggled to say the words, but she had said them to him before, why was it so difficult for her to say it to others?

"Yeah, you love him Emma, and we have learnt to like him, but right now hes a threat to this town. If he truly wants to change, we have to find Merlin." DAvid interupted.

"Speaking of which." Henry butted in, standing up. "Belle, do you think that tou can find anything about Merlin in one of your books?"

"Yes actually, before i came back i was in the library, readin books about Merlin, all the legends say he's in Camelot, but he moved away to fulfill his destiny."

Emma groaned. "Thats no good!"

"Ah, you may think that, but he knew most citizens from Camelot."

"Like Arthur and Guinevere and Morgan Le Fay?" Emma said sarcastically.

"Yes actually..." Belle replied.

"Yes, all accept Guinevere, I'm afraid we got into a disagreement, a disagreement that ended me taking her life." Mr. Gold jumped in.

"Rumple..." Belle whined but Gold put his finger up.

"In the past now Dearie."

"I have to tell Killian the good news" Emma strained, but her parents put their hands on her arms

"Emma, he nearly killed you, he told us himself that he didn't want to see you incase you got hurt. Please, atleast listen to his wishes." Mary-Margaret pleaded.

"But i can help... I, I'm the savior!"

"Miss Swan, a while back I was the Dark One, you couldn't help me with controlling my powers. And sometimes, even my wife couldnt. please. The Pirate needs to remain below the library." the shop owner tried to reassure but Emma shook her head.

"No." she said simply and pulled out of her parents grasp. "I decide how I live. And i want to live it with Killian."

She stormed out the shop, leaving it in silence.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Killian held his face in his hands, he hoped the chains could hold the monster within. HE hoped the chains could hold everyones life in StoryBrooke. He hoped that someone would just find Merlin. He hoped the pain would end.

Just as he decided to lay down for the night to come, there was a noise from above. A rickety noise that was getting louder and louder until it was halted.

"The elavator" He thought to himself.

"WHOS THERE?" he boomed, his voice shaking still scared of the magic he possessed.

The elavator door opened to reveal a blonde woman in a red leather jacket.

"Swan..."

"Killian."

She started to run towards him but Killian put his hands up in protest.

"No Swan. I can't control it! I havr told you already! Just find Merlin. Please." He whimpered looking at his hands which were sparking all different magic uncontrollably.

"Killian, thats what i have come to tell you. Belle read somewhere that Merlin once lived in Camelot. He left to fulfill hisn destiny or whatever, but, people remain. People like Arthur and Morgan Le Fay."

emma smiled hopefully

"Morgan Le Fay won't help. She may know Merlin, but once upon a time she knew me... And we didn'e exactly get on."

Emma didnt want to ask questions. She could see how pained he was, and how his meeting with this woman digged at him.

"Killian. Look, I know you are unable to have a lot of hope down here, being the Dark One, but maybe if you can control your magic, then you won't hurt anyone, then you can come back to StoryBrooke and not be a prisoner whilst we find Merlin." Emma tried to convince, sitting by his side. HE viciously shook his head

"No Emma, i can't. i can't do it"

"All you have to do is believe. Do you remember when I lost control of my magic?"

Killian looked into her eyes. Of course he does, he nearly lost her that day, not to mention he lost his heart.

"Well Elsa stopped me. She told me i had to love others, because they jept the magic controlled, but also to love yourself. Killian, I know its hard, but believe in yourself. Believe in yourself for me."

Killian took long deep breaths as he focused hard. He had no clue how to believe in himself, but he needed to try for his Swan.

It wasn't working. Flames just grew from his hands in response. He paniced, whimpering as he looked down at them. A reassuring hand grabbed one of the hands.

"I have got you Killian. And i'm not letting go of you until you can control it. If i believe in you, so can you."

Killian focused again, trying not to think of the pain in Emma's face. It was hurting her. His magic, his fault his-

"Killian. focus." Emma said sternly gripping tighter on his hand.

BANG!

Emma let go of Killian's hand as they both looked to where the noise came from.

Belle, Mary-Margaret, David, Mr. Gold, Regina and Robin all stood outside the elavator. Regina held a ball of fire, Mary-Margaret, David and Belle held swords and cutlasses, Robin held his crossbow and aimed it at Killian's head, and Mr. Gold the box... The magical box that could turn into a paticular magical hat, the one that nearly killed Emma.

Killian squirmed as blasts of black electric shot from his hand hititng the ceiling causing rocks to come tumbling down.

"STOP!" Emma shouted at the new arrivals as the stepped closer threateningly.

"Emma, step away from him. You do not know the power he has, the power he may use to kill you." Regina warned, arching her hand back to throw the fire.

"NO!" Emma shrieked, which stopped everyone's closer steps and aims to kill Killian.

"Look, I know he can't control it right now, but if you all believe in him, then he will. If we believe in him, then he can believe in himself. Then he can control the magic."

More spurts of electric shot to the ceiling from Killian's hands.

"Emma, he's the Dark One now, theres no controlling the darkness." Regina wanred again.

Killian winced at the choice of words. No one believed in him. More importantly he didn't, more magic flew out from his hands as he crawled against a wall, clenching his fists, taking deep breaths. There was lightning now, around the room, loud lightning that crackled and fizzed in everyones ears.

"She's right Emma, go." Killian said softly

"No... Killian..."

"GO!" he screamed as more and more rocks fell down.

"Emma, you have to listen to him..." Regina said.

"No. When I lost control of my powers, no one gave up on me. Killian managed to find me, before he was stopped. Elsa found me and stopped me from losing my life, risking hers in the making. Henry came after me, and Mom and dad, they ran after me too. Regina, you gave them a locator spell to help them. You all believed in me, why is Killian any different?"

Robin gasped, as he ducked a lightning bolt directed for his head.

"We do believe in him Emma, its just right now, he's too worked up." Mary-Margaret replied.

"Then why has Gold got the hat?" Emma asked darkly.

Everyone bowed their heads in shame. They had told Gold to bring it, to trap Killian inside so he couldnt do any more harm. Mr. Gold stepped forward with the dagger, which he somehow came to possess.

"How'd you get that?" Emma gasped looking at the Dark One's dagger, Killian Jones imprinted on it.

"You left it in my shop dearie."

Killian looked up from his hands to Gold.

"Wait, you don't have to do this, i commanded him not to kill anyone! He won't!" Emma begged.

Killian looked at Mary-Margaret and David ans simply nodded. WIth that, she eas dragged away from Killian by them, shouting and crying.

"Let me go! NO!" She balled, trying to wriggle out of her parents grasp.

"we're so sorry Emma..." David whispered into his daughters hair.

Gold stepped closer to Killian and placed the box near his feet. He circled the dagger around the box, turning it into the hat.

"GOLD! STOP!" Emma shouted but he didn't listen. he faced the hat towards Killian.

"I am truly sorry. It's not going to be great in there." Gold said

"You aren't sorry, but thankyou."

That was the last thing Killian said before he was sucked in by the hat.


	4. 4- the hat, the bug and the puppet

Emma's phone vibrated against the dahsboard in her prized yellow bug. She sat in the drivers seat, in the forest, looking at the destruction Killian had made a week ago. She thought back to what happened when he was sucked up into the hat.

 _All that remained was the box. Gold picked it up and turned around. Emma screamed at fell to the ground, ignoring her parents apologies and flinching their reassuring touches. They did mean they were sorry, but she couldn't forgive them now._

 _"Emma, this was the right thing to do." Mary-Margaret said dropping to the floor next to her daughter._

 _"What do you know about right things? You stole somebody's child to ensure that i didn't go dark! Name one reason why that is a right thing?" Emma snapped._

 _MAry-MArgaret eas a bit taekn a back, but David decided to join his wife._

 _"Theres not a second that goes by where we don't regret doing that. It was a mistake Emma. We came back after that, we became heroes." David insisted holding her shoulder._

 _"Then you decided, to put your newborn daughter into a wardrobe! To a new land! Where she would be classed as an orphan and bullied her whole and entire life! where she felt abandoned!" Emma shrieked slapping David's hand away._

 _"Emma, you don't mean that... we were giving you your best chance." Mary-MArgraet voice cracked._

 _"Don't I?" Emma said darkly standing up._

 _"I am going to find Merlin by myself. I don't want to see you guys again."_

 _"Emma, you need our help." REgina pushed._

 _"Oh... Do I?" Emma spat and walked out of the library, not looking back._

Its true that Emma had been sleeping in her car, but she had made visits to the Sherrifs station and saw Henry now and then after school. But she couldn't stay where she knew that people were talking about Killian, and ways to find Merlin. She had to do that herself.

Well...

2 weeks after the incident she paid a visit to August, who had now made a full recovery and was desperate to help. He had no idea what happened with the hat, and Emma decided to keep it that way, nor did August push her.

They both knew they had to get to Camelot, but they had no way to get there. All the beans were destroyed, Jefferson's hat was also destroyed, so there was a lot of research to do. Emma was thinking she could always re-in-act a curse, but that would send everyone back, and she really didn't want anyone elses help.

On one rainy StoryBrooke day, August ran to Emma's bug with exciting news. He was the only one who knew of her wherabouts and knew the consequences if he told anyone about it. When he reached to the yellow bug, he was not surprised to see her asleep in the drivers seat, legs on the dashboard. He almost wanted to leave her there, but he knew that if he didnt twll her now, she would be furious. August frantically banged angainst the window, waking up Emma.

"Emma!" He called.

Emma waved him off, and opened the passenger door. With that gesture, August sat next to his friend, nearly bouncing off of his feet.

"What is August?" Emma said stretching.

"Your parents, Regina, Belle and Gold have found a way to get to Camelot." He rushed in excitment.

Emma's eyes widened as she sat up straight.

"What? How!" She exclaimed, just as excited.

"It involves magic, but David had kept the dust from the portal jumping hat that was burnt, Gold said if they can get waters from lake Nostos, you know, the lake that can cure anything, then we can get the hat back and travel to different realms." August explained.

"Have they done it yet?" Emma asked

"No. They don;t know i know wither, so we have to be secretive about it. I know the dust is kept in Gold's shop, and we can get water from the well. We can do this Emma! For real!"

She smiled, but shifted on her feet nervously.

"What is it?" August asked softly.

"August, you can't come with me. I have to do this alone. It's my fault he got in this mess, it's my duty to get him out of it." She explained solemnly.

"Emma, don't blame yourself. Ever." August took her hands and shook them. "This isn't your fault. And you can't keep telling yourself that. But i understand you want to do this alone. The least i can do is get the hat dust for you."

Emma felt a tear trickle down her face, as she pulled from August's grasp and wiped it away, laughing softly, happy she had a friend who cared for her. August gave her a sweet smile and said goodbye.

"I will meet you later, with the hat dust. I will give you a call if there is any change."

"Thankyou August."

He smiled again.

"No problem Emma."

He shut the car door behind him, as Emma watched him walk through the forest, back to the quiet town. She sighed, wiped more tears from her face and leant back in her car seat. her eyes closed as she was incased in sleep.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

August lurked by the library, as he watched Belle turn the key to lock the pawn shop, before joining Mr. Gold himself in his car. The engine started as they rode off.

He crept towards the front, looking through the glass into he dark room. Nothing was inside, nothing was moving. It was safe to enter.

He moved around the shop to the back door, trying first for the handle. Of course it woulnd't open. he took out tumblers from his pocket. He learnt a few things off Emma...

It was a while of clicking, twisting and hair pulling, but he got in, with an exasperated sigh. He walked in, tiptoeing, even though knowing no one was in. he checked the front desk, the cupboards and all of the displays, it wasn't there. A glint of glass cuaght his eye, as he turned to whatever it was. A vial with black dust inside, hid underneath cloaks, one he recognised to be what Neal wore in the Enchanted Forest. He sighed as he picked it up, admiring it.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Emma held the Dark One's dagger in her hand. She hovered over the box, wondering whether it was a good idea. (Itallic) _No. This is a good idea._ (ooi) She swerved the dagger over the box, revealin the hat, blasting out different kind of magic. She reached for the waistband of her jeans, unleashing Killian's hook, placing it infront of the hat, as she riased her hands, light magic forming, hitting the hook, which reflected on the hat. It wheezed and spun before all Emma could see was gold. She looked up to see Killian, stood up panting.

"Killian!" she said dreamily cupping her hand around his neck, forehead's pressed against eachother.

"Swan." He gasped happily, rubbing his nose against hers.

"I'm sorry about everything. I missed you, I love you." She rushed.

Killian took a long intake of breath before replying

"I love you too Emma..."

The were curled up in eachothers embrace for a while before Killian grunted.

"Killian?" She asked, but it was too late. his hands weakly fell down her arms and to his side. His eyes rolled to the back of his head as he fell backwards. Emma's jaw dropped, as she joined him, placing his head on her lap shaking him.

"Sorry Dearie, like I am going to give up the place as the Dark One..." Said a sinister voice above her.

She looked up to Gold. His face... well... Gold. He held the dagger in his hand, examining the change to it.

She didn't know what to do...

"And now, I am going to destroy everyone you love, starting with Henry," He sneered above her as she squeaked: "no."

Emma shot up awake, in her little yellow bug, wheezing and panting.

"it was just a dream" she told herself.

She sighed, hitting the back of her head on the carseat. (itallic) _what if Gold did want to be the Dark One again? What if Killian was in danger? What if she couldn't find Merlin? What if, whilst she was away, Killian was killed? What wuld the price be? What if..._

(ooi) She was interupted of her thoughts by knocking on the passenger door window. She rubbed her eyes and turned the window down, to reveal August.

"Oh August, come in." She said, yawning.

He opened the door, sat down and passed her the vial of dust. Her eyes widened at the sight as she bough the vial closer to her face, examining it.

"You... You got it... Did you get caught?" She asked.

"Of course not." He grinned.

She laughed quietly.

"Yeah..." She whispered into the glass.


	5. Chapter 5- Telling Henry

**HEY GUYS**

 **sorry for the long wait, but i have had this chapter ready for around 3 weeks, its just it hasnt been checked through yet as the person checking through has been busy**

 **Also, we have had a lot of trouble with the oce upon a time fan group, and have actually started a new one! would love it if you could check the page out, and a shipping page i am adminning!**

 **thankyou so much for eing patient, and hope you enjoy it**

 **(sorry for any typos)**

 **OUAT group:**

groups/onceuponafanonceuponatimegroup/?fref=ts

 **OUAT page:**

 **OuatLoveKinship?fref=ts**

Henry stepped out of the School Bus, like he did everyday. Today was different, he was going to meet Emma at Granny's. He had a phone call from her the day before

 _"Hey kid!"_

 _"Hey mom, what's up?"_

 _"I have some... news. So lets say, chocolate frosted doghnuts and hot cocoa and cinamon at Granny's tomorrow after school?"_

 _"Chocolate frosted doghnuts, hot coca and cinamon, spending time with you? Perfect. See you then."_

He barely opened the door ,before Emma pulled him into a booth, handing him a bag and a mug of hot cocoa and cinamon.

"Woh! What's the rush!" Henry laughed, sipping on his drink.

Emma imitated the action, feeling shaken up and way too excited. She put the mug down, following the movement with a relaxed sigh.

"I am going to save Killian." She said.

Henry chuckled awkwardly. "Mom, I know. "

"No, Henry. As in I have found a way, and I am going, after you have finished your coca and doghnut."

If Henry had been drinking at the moment, he would of spat it out.

"You have found a way?" He asked.

"Yes! Jefferson's hat. I collected the dust, if i pour the remains into the well, it will make a portal, a portal i can use to get to Camelot!"

Henry's expression changed.

"Wait... That's where the dust went?"

"What do you mean?"

"Mom, Robin, Grampa, Grandma, Mr. Gold and Belle had found the hat dust... until it went missing the other night. You _Stole_ it?" He whispered.

"Well... August did. And you knew about this? You didn't care to tell me?" She whispered back.

"Touche. But, gramps and grandma were planning to find Merlin and bring him back so you could talk to him. They said it was too dangerous in Camelot, even Mr. Gold agreed, And he's been to Camelot."

Emma frowned at Henry.

"I want to do this alone Henry. I'm just telling you because I love you, and trust you to not tell anyone."

It was Henry's turn to frown.

"Mom. people will found out eventually. I (italic) _have_ (ooi) to tell them. They will wonder where you have gone, and the dust! " He exclaimed

"Henry. You don't understand. They will come after me, and stop me. They locked Killian in that box, so don't blame me if i don't trust them for doing that. "

The words reached Henry, as he opened his mouth, but closed it again, not knowing what to say.

The hours went along, Henry and Emma laughed and talked about school and good memories. She even pressurised him about girls. Everything was great. Emma was enjoying herself, so was Henry, but he knew he had to tell Mary-Margaret and David. He looked down in his lap and started to text his Grandpa.

( _"hey Gramps. Meet at G's, with mom."_

Almost instantly he felt it vibrate, as he looked down:

 _"be right there."_

"so... Camelot then?" Henry continued, his eyes trying to hide what just happened.

"hm" Emma murmered over her mug of cocoa.

"Have you read anything about it in the book?" He asked

"No, why?"

"It doesn't really give anything away, other than the story of Arthur and Guinevere, you know how they fell in love and all that mushy stuff."

"Ha, kid, honestly, if thats going to help me, then I'm screwed."

"That's why I'm worried mom, there's nothing on Camelot, which means we don't know what dangers you could face, Mr. Gold never gave us any information."

"Oh, Henry. I will be fine! I am the savior, I have magic, I can assure you everything will be fine."  
Henry nodded.

"Just... stay away from the trolls... and the Balafins."

"The Balafins?"

"Oh, they're like weird Dragons. Its actually a legend, so I don't know. They are the size of Moles, but are Dragons and apparently, theres a whole cabin in the wood made of them, they protect this woman, this witch. I don't know really, but they are also used as weapons in battles. But seriously, stay away... But say Hi to King Arthur for me would you?"

Emma laughed in response, taking another sip.

"Hey kid, we have had 5 mugs of cocoa and cinamon, (italic) _and_ (ooi) have had our lunch and dinner, I really need to get going!" Emma explained, pulling at her bag and jacket next to her.

"Mom, please stay." Henry pleaded.

"Kid, I love you, you must know that. And i have absolutely loved today, it was actually one of the best days i have ever had, but I also love Killian, and being here for nearly a month without him, but knowing I can get him back, its been horrible. I need to save him Henry, and I am planning to do it now. Sorry," Emma sighed and smiled, walking to the other side of the booth, kissing her son lightly on the forehead.

"I'm gonna miss you Henry. But i will come back don't you worry." She gave him another kiss before heading towards the door.

"Mom! Wait!" Henry shouted after her, but she didn't turn back, she didn't leave the Diner either, the door was open as 2 figures walked in.

"Emma..." Said the woman.

"Emma..." immitated the man.

"David, Mary-Margaret... I will be off now." Emma said, trying to dodge past them. David held onto his daughters wrist.

"Emma, please. Let's talk about this."

"Talk about what? There's nothing to talk about. so, if you will excuse me, I have to save Killian." Emma snapped, trying to wriggle free.

"Emma, that's the thing. We found a way to save him, and we are... _were_ going to save him. We have lost the way to find him, but we can get it back and we will get there, to Camelot!" Mary-Margaret insisted.

Emma chuckled, giving up on the firm grasp on her wrist.

"No. I have the way to get to Camelot, and I am going to use it, without your help."

Her nose pinched she wriggled again, this time bresking free, heading straight outside, out of Granny's Diner.

"Emma! I'm your Mother!" Mary-Margaret called after her.

"I don't care." Emma assured before pacing herself into the streets.

Her mother's eyes filled with tears, as David wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"This could be for the best" He said, rubbing his hands down her arms.

"Maybe, but I don't want to lose our daughter, because we could of done something before. We could of saved Hook, Charming, we could of saved him. But we did what was easy. It's going to be a while until Emma will forgive us." She started to sob, laying her head on her husbands chest, as he sighed, knowing she was right.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emma walked towards the well, where she once climbed out of with her mother, escaping Cora and... Hook.

They had come so far from that moment, it was starting to become unbelievable. She leant her back against the side of the ancient landmark, checking her phone quickly, then putting it down again.

Another 10 minutes passed, before August sauntered up to her smiling slightly.

"Did you bring it?" Emma asked nervously, hugging August.

"Of course" August said, pulling out the vial from his jacket.

She chuckled lightly, swallowing her fears and taking the dust from his hands.

"Now Emma, are you sure you want to do this?"

"August, are you kidding me? Of course I waant to do this! This is really imp-"

"Alone." August interupted, his face stern and caring.

Emma opened her mouth, but closed it again. She didn't know what to say.

Her entire life, she was alone. Moving between foster homes and families who didn't want her and soon left her. Not having friends but Lily, who lied to her, who she was always let down by. Feeling betrayed by Neal, the one person who changed everything, inclusing her being a mother. Not knowing who her real family was, feeling abandoned and lost because they never came for her. No one ever did. It all changed when a little boy knocked at her apartment door and told her that he was her son. Her whole life turned around... she hadn't been alone for a year, she never wanted to be alone again.

But this was something she had to do alone. It was _her_ fault, _her_ love, _her_ fixing to do. She was the savior, and that job would never be complete until everyone got their happy endings, a happy ending which Killian did not have at that moment.

SHe looked up from the ground, her eyes fixing sith August's, which hadn't changed form his concern. She just nodded.

"Yes. I am doing this alone August." She smiled lightly as she turned around, facing the well.

"Take care of this town, August. Take care of Henry, tell him I love him. and..." She stopped to wipe a tear. "Tell my parents also. Because I do... No matter what..." She lifted the vial of dust above her chest as she poured the contents into the well.

Nothing happened.

"August... Why isn't anything happening?" Emma asked panicking.

She turned to face her friend, who's face was also filled with worry, he ran to the well next to Emma, looking down.

"I don't know... Emma i'm so sorry."

Emma's eyes widened as tears rolled down her cheek, and into the well. she hugged August again, sobbing.

"It's okay Emma, we will find another way. There always is."

"August stop, you sound like my mom" Emma half-joked, before hurling herself ito another sob.

August looked up, dark clouds were forming as it started to rain, little droplets bounced against them as the pounced from the rough corners of the well. Thunder crashed in the sky like a huge orchestra band. The death crackle of lightning hitting trees near by.

"Emma, we have to go... The storm is getting worse."

But Emma wasn't listening, her eyes were fixed on the well.

"Emma!" August shrieked as he ducked a branch that flew past him.

"It's not the storm... it's me... the portal... IT'S HERE! AUGUST LOOK!"

He did what she asked. A swirl of purple and black whizzed in a complete circle within the waters.

"Emma! That's a long drop! You could get hurt!" August Shouted over the howl of wind as it ripped trees from the ground.

"No! I have to! It will work!" She shouted back, turning to face him. "Thankyou August! For everything!"

"No, Thankyou! Good luck!"

That was the last thing she heard, as well as the craxy weather, before she plummetted down the well,, engulfing herself in purple mist.

August watched from the sidelines as the purple mist disappeared and the storm cleared instantly. He looked around. The storm had caused quite some mess, And the Well was nearly broken, but nothing could stay broken when there's a carpenter around.


	6. Chapter 6-Doors, Dragons and Discoveries

**HEY GUYS**

 **So its a quicker update than i expected, but ehre ya go! :)**

 **hope you enjoy it, think of it as an apology for the long delay last time (but also its torture because of the cliffhanger... so sorry about that...**

 **oh well! enjoy!**

 **(just to let you know, i am not going to stop writing this fanfic, so if there is a long delay, bare with me... because i have been dealing with difficult situations recently)**

 **thankyou for sticking by me**

 **review?**

Emma fell down, almost like a never-ending black vortex. There was no light, no sound, no people, nothing around her, just straight up darkness, as she plummetted further and further, feeling like her heart was in her mouth. She never believed that saying in her life, until this very moment.

Suddenly, Emma could breathe properly again, and she wasn't quite in the darkness anymore. Peeling her face from the ground, she pulled herself up, grunting in pain before wiping her legendary red leather jacket off from dust. She turned turned to take a look at her surroundings, darkness... then a door, darkness then a door, the same pattern whurling around her brain, and around her. There had to be around 15 doors where she was, and out of the 15 she had no idea which one to enter.

She guessed a few, like the Enchanted Forest had to be the door with roses on, she saw the same roses on her mom and dad's army's armour, as well as on her fathers sword. A looking glass, had to be Wonderland, she didn't even have to visit to have guessed that.

"See? Don't have to be in this enchanted world to know that Wonderland's door is a looking glass. Good old books taught me that, no stupid curse or anything." She mumbled to herself, taking a look at others.

She didn't recognise a few, but then came across a light brown door, with rocks and pebbles on them, the handle a skull. She had guessed that to be Neverland.

The final door she had guessed was pitch black, and real flames danced infront of it, this must of been the place where her parents, Henry and Princess Aurora visited in their dreams, she recalled them all saying it was a dark room, without windows or doors, and it was on fire. People who had been in a sleeping curse had been the only ones to enter this room

"No Camelot. Why can't there be something like 'I AM A DOOR TO CAMELOT' on it or something. Should of guessed it would of been too easy." Emma muttered, stepping up closer to each of the doors.

Every door had some intricate design on them, flowers embroided around the frame, expensive wood, Emma wasn't going to lie, but they were beautiful doors... Beautiful doors that gave her no clue which one was to Camelot. She had a closer look at a massive door, one that was the size of probably 15 of her, there were green vines growing around it, making the frame, there were also, what she remembered to be magic beans, making out the words "STAY OUT"

"Above the beanstalk in the giant world? Wow. Humans really did do a bad number on you didn't they Anton?" She said outloud, thinking about the kind and hurting giant she met when she first met Killian.

The next door had very small dragons on, all breathing fire at eachother. The fire forming together making out the phrase "ALL HAIL THE KING" She looked closer to the dragons... they were next to a castle, but in comparison they were tiny. It was like a lightbulb popped and glowed abover her head.

"Small Dragons, All hail the King... The Balafins! Thankyou Henry!" She prayed, before turning the doorknob, and stepping through, her modern boots touching some sort of gravel path.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

August made his way to Mary- Margaret and David's appartment, only to find they were home, along with Henry, Regina, Mr. Gold, Robin and Belle. He closed the door awkwardly, leaning back on it.

"Where is Miss Swan carpenter?" Mr. Gold spat.

"Well, where do you think she has gone?" August asked, putting in as much sass as he could.

"She did it? She got to Camelot?" Henry cheered

"She did what?" Mr Gold groaned.

"IDIOT!" Regina screamed standing up, pacing her self around the room.

It was a long silence, before August interupted it,

"Look, Regina, will you stop pacing, you're making everyone nervous."

"Don't tell me what to do puppet! Remember I saved your ass when Cruella wanted to cut your throat. What are we going to do?" Regina snapped.

"I think, we should all have hope. I mean, when has Emma ever failed? She is the savior." Snow suggested.

"She's right, hope is all we can have right now, there's nothing we can do." Charming agrred, loosely placing his arm arounf his wife.

"Your stored optimism is really infuriating! Did you hear August? The savior has gone to Camelot! A place none of us knows about, apart from Gold here, who apparently ruined it! We don't know how dangerous, we don't know whether it has people there, we don't even know if Merlin is there! So how can you be so optimistic?" Regina cried throwing her arms about.

"It's true, when i took a visit there to retrieve a magic gauntlet, an item which seeks one's greatest weakness, as being the Dark One, I didn't take no for an answer, and killed Guinevere, King Arthur's wife, which led him to darkness, and spent most of what I remember ordering many of his men to try and kill me for what I did to his true love." Mr. Gold explained.

Regina half- pointed to him, pouting at the Charmings, as if saying "I told you so."

"Well, Emma is a hero, with light magic, I am sure she could defeat a vengeful King..." Snow said. shrugging.

"Oh my gods! Will you stop having so much hope? If we don't get to Camelot, then you may not see the savior again! Believe it or not, sometimes the savior needs saving! " Regina moaned, sitting down, her head in her hand in fustration.

"What if we let Killian out of the hat? Maybe he might know other ways of getti-" Belle started, but was interupted by Regina

"How did I manage to become surrounded by absolute idiots? The Pirate is the Dark One? You hear me? The Dark One. There is no way of knowing what he would do to this town, and especially after we captured him in the hat, I am very sure he would want revenge for it!"

"No, maybe Belle is right, what if we free him, he might feel his revenge leave him after we tell him what Emma is doing, he may feel the need to stop her" Snow butted in

"Believe me Miss Blanchard, as I was the Dark One, he would love to stop Emma, because he would want to have as much power as he can, and he would stop at nothing to have it, even if that means stopping your daughter... Theres no explaining what he might do to her." Mr. Gold said.

"So we are just going to leave a man in a magical hat?" Charming asked.

"Yes David. We are leaving a very irate magical Pirate with a hook, and a whole load of dark magic in a magical hat where he can't kill us, or stop us from pulling the darkness out of him, or more importantly hurting Henry." Regina pushed.

"Well, Emma is probably in Camelot now, there's nothing we can do but wait, and actually we can hope too." August implied sitting down.

"You can hope too? Great." Regina complained, before leaving, slamming the door behind her.

"Regina?" Robin called, waiting for an answer which never came.

"You should probably follow her, maybe you can calm her down." Charming offered.

Robin nodded in response and left, not looking back.

It was silent again, just quiet sips of the group drinking their coffee was heard.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emma was shocked of her surroundings, everything was dust, the place was just destroyed. Banners presumably from the palace scrawn on the sawdust riddled ground, soaking it up. There were trees around, normal trees, like those in the Enchanted Forest, but somehow they seemed grey, dull, and like they just wanted freedom, to escape this land. Emma cursed to herself, there was no way she was going to find Merlin in this god-fore-saken place, or even anyone who knew him. She felt defeated.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The Balafins were causing a ruccus, something that rarely happened anymore. They screeched an flew out of their position, leaving her exposed to the dull forest. She forgot what the sun, the sky, the trees and pretty much everything outside her little home looked like, but now, thanks to a visitor, she remembered brutally. The sun hurt her eyes, it was too hot as it scorched her skin, her black and red dress suddenly feeling really uncomfortable. The ground felt like it had been torn apart, as she looked down, she realised it pretty much had. The Balafins screeched again and again, warning her of a new arrival, and flew away, leading her to this peron. Camelot was rarely visited, which gave her peace, so whoever broke that, was going to suffer.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

The next StoryBrooke day felt strange. Everybody was asking where Emma was, so Mary-Margaret had the duty of telling everyone in an announcement at Granny's Diner. She and her husband stayed strong, to set an example across the town, and to show that they still had hope.

Henry was excited. He and August spoke about magical portals, and different realms everyday, even if they covered the same thing. He was sure his mom would succeed, she always had. It was great spending time with August, now that he was in his... older body. When he was a boy, it was very difficult to communicate, he knew nothing of being August, or anything else other than knowing his father loved him and how to carve different wooden shapes, he really did miss this August.

Mr. Gold felt annoyed. He felt almost vulnerable to the world. He was always tired, something that rarely happened when he was the Dark One, as well as his magic. Being the Dark One, meant he could do magic whenever he liked, it was easy, he never thought that magic could be so hard to conjure, when repairing a paper cut on Belle, when she was reading books. Before it was so easy, but now he had to get a plaster for it. Somehow, it reminded him of Baelfire, his son, when he didn't want magic to cure his wound, just old bandages.

Belle had never left the library since the night before. She researched and researched, trying to dig something out on Camelot, or Merlin, or Dark One magic. Anything that could help Emma, or Killian. It was bizzare really, how she and the man who tried to kill her, and her husband many times before, and seeked revenge on her husnad for 300 years, along with making horrible deals with him, become friends? She would of never thought that she would ever become friends with a rutheless pirate, but she did, all because he changed, and was there for her... after the attempted murders.

Regina had been struggling to even face the Charmings. She found them so infuriating it was ridiculous. She hadn't seen Henry since the night before, she had only spent it with Robin, who had somehow calmed her down. She met the others at Granny's Diner for lunch.

When she walked in, she found Belle, Mr. Gold, Mary-Margaret, David, August And Henry all waiting for her and Robin in the largest booth, she sat down and waited, before everyone started to talk at the same time.

"I'm sorry." was said by her, Mary-Margaret and David.

"Have you found anything?" Was asked by Henry, August and Belle.

"Regina wanted to apologise" was informed by Robin, and

"Lets get some hamburgers" was said by Mr. Gold.

Ruby strolled over to the group, with her little pad of paper, taking in orders of 8 hamburgers and fries, all with iced tea and 1 beer, which Regina insisted on. Everyone spoke like nothing happened the previous night, and it was almost like everything was fine, but Henry was still curious.

"So... Has anyone found anything out about Dark Ones... Camelot... Portals... Anyone?" He stammered awkwardly.

It was silent again, before Belle gulped her food down, cleared her throat and announced:

"Something small, but theres a house in the middle of the forest there, made out of a species called the Balafins-"

"Which are rodent sized Dragons, yeah i know, they protect a witch." Henry interupted.

"Yes, Henry yes. But this witch is Morgan Le Fay, who of which was known to be one of the happiest people alive, with a loving husband, loving parents and a baby on the way, she used to help guard what Rumple seeked, the magical gauntlet. Once it was stolen, she lost everything, her family, including her child." Belle murmered the last part.

Everyone's eyes widened, looking at the pawn shop owner.

"You killed them? You killed ehr unborn child?" Robin spat out.

Mr. Gold looked just as bothered and shocked as everyone else, as he responded

"That wasn't me... I swear."

The sincerity in his voice caused everyone to believe him immediatly.

"Thats not all, ever since that happened, she learnt magic from Merlin, but manipulated the teachings, changing the magic to dark magic. She swore to everyone in the run down kingdom that some how she was going to get her revenge on the man who took everything from her, but Merlin had cursed her, so she could never leave Camelot untilo he did." Belle continued.

"So if Merlin isn't in Camelot..." Mary-Margaret whispered

"Then this vengeful sorceress can come here, and destroy this place, along with the people, in search of this man." David finished, his grip on his wife's hand tightneing

"More destroyed property value. Great." Regina muttered

"That's not important. We don't know who caused her such pain... Or whether this man is here." Rumple snapped.

"Actually, i know who caused her this pain." Belle said quietly, but loud enough for people to hear.

"The man was described as a rutheless pirate with a hook for a hand."

 ***Insert intensifying music and open credits***


	7. Chapter 7- The story of Morgan Le Fay

**HEY GUYS!**

 **Thankyou for sticking with me, and hope you like this chapter!**

 **I am going to Cyprus tomorrow for two weeks, then I am back to school, so updates will be less frequent :( but I am continuing with this fanfic!**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **ALSO THANS SO MUCH FOR THE 11 FAVES! IT MEANS A LOT :D**

 **REVIEW?**

Emma aimlessly strolled around the remains of the realm, finding no people, no buildings, just trees. What she recognised to be Balafins, swarmed above her head, forming a human shape...

The shape fell to the ground, and turned into a human.

"What are you doing here?" The woman asked, smoothing out her crumpled dress.

"You don't want to know who I am?" Emma asked, stepping forward, trying to make herself taller.

The woman infront of her was wearing a red lace bodice whislt the rest of the dress was black, and dragged against the dirty leaves in the forest. Her hair was jet black, and loosely fell by her waist in firm curls. Her eyes were green, a beautiful green that was the colour of shining emeralds, something that could guide the way through the dark night. Her expression remained sad, and her voice was quiet, almost like she hadn't spoken to anyone for years.

"No. I am not. I am asking what you're doing here, and it would be preferable if you answered."

Emma backed out a bit, and replied:

"I am here to find Merlin, I don't suppose you know where he is?"

"He hasn't been here for decades. Why are you trying to seek the sorceror?" She asked, her voice increasing in authority.

" To rip the Dark One from the dagger, so there isn't a Dark One anymore."

The woman scoffed. "Rumplestiltskin? Giving up being the Dark One? Am I hearing things?"

"No, actually, the sorcerors apprentice took the darkness from him and the dagger, but darkness surrounded the entire down, there had to be someone tethered for it to work, so... No Rumplestiltskin isn't the Dark One anymore."

"Hm" The woman said, eyeing Emma up and down, before unleashing a small cutlass from her belt and cutting Emma's hand with it, drawing blood.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Emma winced, pulling her palm to her mouth, sucking the gash wound the woman had given her.

"Just checking something, never mind your business!"

The woman dropped beads of blood onto an old parchment. emma watched over, as the blood started to form old hieroglyphics, that went in the pattern of:

"Reed, Owl, Owl, Vulture, Folded Cloth, Quail Chick, Ripple of water"

"What does that mean?" Emma asked

"It means Emma Swan. Taking that's your name?"

"Yes... Why do you need my blood to know my name, i could of easily just told you"

"I just like seeing people bleed." The woman replied, half- engaged, as she was still watching the parchment, as it revealed more hieroglyphics.

"Loaf, Twisted Flax, Reed, Folded Cloth, Vulture, Horned Viper, Reed, Lasso, Mouth"

"Hello, You have to tell me what it says!" Emma interupted, getting agitated.

"The savior! It says the savior! Okay? So... The savior... Isn't that what Rumplestiltskin wanted?"

"I guess... Look, can I have help or no?"

"Wait. There's more."

"Hand, Vulture, Quail Chick, Stand, Twisted Flax, Loaf, Reed, Mouth, Lasso, Horned Viper, Folded cloth, Ripple of water, Lasso, Quail Chick, Quail Chick, Twisted Flax, Reed, Loaf, Reed, Vulture, Ripple of water, Hand, Stool, Mouth, Reed, Ripple of water, Basket with a handle, Reed, Snake, Vulture, Owl, Reed, Folded Cloth."

"Daughter of Snow White and Prince James" The woman recited before turning her attention back to the parchment.

"Owl, Lasso, Loaf, Twisted Flax, Reed, Mouth, Lasso, Horned Viper, Loaf, Twisted Flax, Reed, Twisted Flax, Reed, Vulture, Mouth, Loaf, Lasso, Horned Viper, Loaf, Twisted Flax, Reed, Loaf, mouth, Quail Chick, Reed, Folded Cloth, Loaf, Foot, Reed, Lion, Reed Reed, Horned Viper, Reed, Reed, Mouth."

"Mother of the Heart of the truest believer."

"Yeah, my son. Henry."

The woman nodded, and waited for something else to come, finally the last thing came through.

"Stand, Mouth, Reed, Vulture, Loaf, Stool, Lasso, Loaf, Reed, Ripple of water, Loaf Reed, Vulture, Lion, Lasso, Horned Viper, Hand, Vulture, Mouth, Basket with handle, Ripple of water, Reed, Folded cloth, Folded cloth"

"Great potential of darkness..."

There was a small, awkward silence, before the woman held out her hand, offering a hand shake.

"You are Emma Swan, I am Morgan Le Fay. Would say it was nice to meet you, but I would be lying." Morgan Le Fay greeted, grinning widly at her sass, as Emma shook her hand.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He was surrounded by darkness. Just black. There were no doors, no windows, no light. Just black. There were strange noises, groaning, like people were in pain, screaming, crying, people shrieking loved ones names and they weeped. There was also laughing, diabolical laughter, laughter that was unsure, and laughter of those who's sanity had been taken. He didn't know which category he fitted in. He attempted to slip down a wall he thought was behind him, but just crashed to the ground, on his back, looking up to strange figures floating around in a blue aroma. Their faces deformed, hair and clothes disheveled, ripped and torn in any place possible. Their mouths were pulled open so far, and their eyes drooped. He gasped in shock, and as he did, all the figures looked at him in a split second, wheezing and making strange noises, they started to soar forwards but were stopped by a sort of forcefield, inches from his face, this way he could see these figures up close. Their faces were drenched in blood, and each facial feature was wrong somehow, almost like it was out of place. He searched into the one that was closest to him, searched his eyes. Searching his eyes felt like searching his soul, every little move it did made him feel bad for the creature, it seemed sad, lonely, like it wanted to escape this prison. He watched it get bored, and float away, higher and higher into the darkness, so high it was just a small dot in his vision.

He had to escape, he couldn't turn into one of those.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"What?" Mary- Margaret whimpered, half whispering, shocked to hear this news.

"It was Killian who killed Morgan Le Fay's family, its Killian who Morgan Le Fay wants revenge on. " Belle Replied.

"He had to have done it for a reason, what else does this book tell you?" Regina asked, a serious voice coming out from her lips.

"Nothing else, just that Morgan Le Fay was happy and-"

"Yeah, you said bookworm, what else? Why did the Pirate do it? How did she become the woman she is now? " Regina interupted.

"I don't know. " Belle murmered quietly, politely eating a french fry.

"Oh great. So theres this powerful sorceress lurking around, we have no idea where she is, so she could jump out at any time and hurt any one of us, in search of a stupid vengeful man. I say we let him out. If she really is still looking for him, then she can try to kill him. Realising he is the Dark One, so Hook can kill her. I don't want Henry getting threatened. " Regina spat.

"No! We can't make Killian kill another, just to get them out of the way. I believe everyone deserves a second chance! Which is why we need to let Hook out. He might not be that Dark-" Snow said, but was cut off by Rumple.

"Please. The Pirate will feel darkness snuffing the light. It feels strange. But, he will still be able to love, I still loved Baelfire when I first became the Dark One, then I learnt to love Belle after a while. If i know correctly, the only person he loves in this town is Miss Swan, who happens to be in Camelot right this second. So letting him out is a big mistake. He doesn't have any body he loves here, that will cause him to lose his path, like when I lost Bae. I went down many paths, some horrible ones, until i managed to find the curse for Regina to bring him back. The many dark deeds took their toll." Rumple explained getting a bit iritated.

"Yeah, don't you think we know that?" Regina spat again, getting fed up with the people around her.

"Then what should we do?" Robin asked, a mild sense of worry showing itself in his voice.

"We... er." David hesitated, looking at Mary-Margaret for help.

"We let Killian out, maybe use the cuff to stop him using magic?" His wife suggested

Everyone groaned at the answer.

"The cuff is in use for my wicked sister, who happens to be pregnant right now, what should we do about that?"

"Look, mom. You will find a way, you always do." Henry managed to put in

"Thank you Henry." regina said seriosuly, but smiled at the same time.

"So we do nothing then?" Robin questioned, looking around the table.

"Oh, not nothing Dearie, we wait it out, face any obstacle that comes to our stride, and wait for Miss Swan to return." Mr. Gold explained.

There was a long silence as the group watched Ruby look at them suspiciusly, taking their empty plates away. As they sipped on the last drop of their drinks, and stood up to leave, Mary-Margaret gasped, and insisted on asking a question.

"What is so bad about the hat? And what does it do to you?"

"I was going to read about it actually, there are plenty of books about magical items if you really want to know-" Belle started but was interupted by

"Inside the hat, sucks out any bit of sanity you have inside of you, it starts ripping any happiness, any good memories, anything positive from your brain, leaving you emotionless until you rot with the others who had once been sane within the hat. It's eery atmosphere pulls your soul from you, leaving you empty." He murmered darkly.

Everyone looked at him, shocked.

"Yes Dearies, I was once in that hat, but lets save that for another day."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"So... er, do you have any idea where Merlin is then" Emma asked awkwardly, pulling her hand back from the handshake slowly.

"I have told you, he left."

"Yeah... You said, but did he leave any clues to where he went? Like I don't know... A note?"

"A note? You think the greatest sorceror of all realms would leave a note?" Morgan Le Fay chuckled, but stopped herself. She hadn't laughed since her family was killed.

"Well, you never know. Where did he live?"

Morgan Le fay sighed, before saying:

"Emma, look. I know where he is. He is still here. Ever since that "Dark Curse" Regina casted, he has remained here, un protected and weak as his apprentice was taken by the curse. I can help you, but you have to give me something in return."

"Thank you! What would you like?"

"Do you know the whereabouts of a certain man, a man with a hook for a hand and is known as "Captain Hook" ?"

Emma froze.

"Yes... Why?"

"Because if i help you get to Merlin you will leave, enabling me to leave this cursed realm to find him. Do we have a deal?"

"Why do you want to find him?" Emma questioned, straining as hard as she could to not let her voice crack.

"My business."

"I won't help if you don't tell me."

"Fine. A while back, I was happy, I was in love, i was having a child, and I lived with my father, he predicted the child to be a boy. Me and the pirate made a deal, he was going to return with the right amount of gold for a magical gauntlet that led people to someone else's weakness. He told me of his search of vengence on "the crocodile" as he put it, the Dark One. Rumplestiltskin, who cares.

Rumplestiltskin came to Camelot 4 months after, and made a deal with me for the gauntlet, I refused, so he stole it, killing our queen Guinevere in the process. Our village went to hell, King Arthur wanted revenge, so he left, leaving this village run riot. Merlin took over after that.

2 months later, Hook returned, the day afte I had my boy, his name was Edward Michael Teach, Michael being my husband. He was enraged that his enemy managed to get the upper hand, blaming it on me. He was furious, throwing things across the rooms of my home. I can't tell you how many times I said I was sorry, but he wouldn't listen. He grabbed my father, holding a cutlass to his neck, telling me to bring it back, I told him I couldn't, so he killed my father right infront of me. He grabbed Michael, asking me again. I was crying, crying so much. I thought that maybe he would take pity on me, maybe he had honor somewhere in him. No. He killed him infront of me too. Edward must of heard the comotion, he started wailing from his crib. I was knelt beside my desceased family, begging now, to not to hurt my son. He didn't listen. He got his First Mate to grab him, as he told me that I had no family. I begged for him to stop, but he instructed for my Edward to be taken. He didn't kill him, but he did make sure I never saw him again. He refused to kill me, said that would be to easy, and he left me, surrounded by my dead family, filled with despair that my child had been taken.

I never saw him again, Hook or Edward. I took lessons in magic instructed by Merlin. He knew I wanted revenge, so he made sure I couldn't leave Camelot unless he did. That's why i have been waiting for someone to come and distract him. Camelot seems to have a magical force surrounding it, causing the people inside to never grow any older, call it an eternal life. All of this happened maybe even a centuary ago. Before the curse, which was 30 years. So yes, 100 years ago. I don't know how my edward grew up, I don't know whether he's dead, and knowing that the man who caused my misery is still breathing hurts me, angers me. I just want revenge Emma. To kill everything and everybody who he loves so he can feel the pain i went through."

Emma's jaw felt like it was down to her toes. She knew Killian was a villain, but hearing a story like this really upset her somehow. Her heart ached. Her eyes filled with tears. She knew what it was like losing a child, she didn't want to give up Henry, she had to, and ever since meeting him again, seeing him die, seeing him be kidnapped and taken to a foreign land, seeing him in a different body, seeing him cry, it was horrid. She never wanted to lose Henry or see him upset ever again.

Emma kept telling herself that Killian wasn't this person anymore, but her mind went back to him nearly killing Rumplestiltskin.

(italic) _"No Emma. He is the Dark One."_ (ooi) She thought, snapping herself out of whatever trance she was in.

"Can we make a deal now." Morgan Le Fay pushed, snifling wiping a few quick tears away, before moving her hand towards emma's, ready to shake it.

"I- I- I can't.2 Emma stammered, starting to tear up herself.

"What?"

"I know you may not believe me, but Hook has changed, he isn't that villain anymore, he's a hero. I need Merlin, or else he will suffer."

Emma mentally slapped herself with what she said.

"He's suffering? Let him." Morgan spat. lowering her hand, slapping it againt her side.

"No, he's suffering in a way where we all suffer. It's hard to explain, I need Merlin's help."

"Wait. You said you needed Merlin yo un-tether the Dark One powers from the Dark One and the dagger... Hook is the Dark one?"

"Yes. Can you see why I need Merlin now?"

"Ha! I say no. Let him destroy everyone. Let him see himself kill those who he loves-"

"Morgan, he can't he's in this magical hat, box, thing."

"Yes... Let him stay in there, let his soul be taken... Let him lose his sanity... Let him die."

"Morgan please. I have a son. And I miss him so, I want to return to him-"

"Then go!"

"- But i can't return empty handed, I have to return with the help of Merlin, for my son's, the town's, Killian's and my sake."

There was a silence for a while.

"You called him Killian." Morgan pointed out.

"That is his name yes."

"When I knew him, no one called him that. You are special to him, aren't you?"

"Well-"

"He's in love with you isn't he? And you have the same affections?"

Emma didn't like how the woman infront of her was getting more excited, the pitch in her voice increasing, a long with the speed and volume.

"Yes."

Morgan smiled wickedly, raised her hands and pushed Emma back into a tree with a wave of Dark magic.

Emma's eyesight was getting weaker, the last thing she saw was Morgan Le fay unleash a Hunters knife.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He looked around, searching for a hidden door, or a wall he could climb.

He found something, as he put his hand on the weird panel he noticed something different about his hand.

It was turning a gold colour, and it sparkled, like any beautiful jewell he found in his Pirating days.


	8. Chapter 8- Meeting Merlin

**OMG GUYS**

 **I really do love you.**

 **after i oeft i had more reviews, and 3 more favourites.**

 **may not seem much but it means a lot to me, knowing someone reads my work and appreciates it.**

 **Here is your next chapter, I am sorry it took a while, as i did go on holiday, and i am back to school now, so i am doing a lot more work for GCSE's.**

 **But knowing how amazing you guys are, I am sure you will bare with me.**

 **Review?**

Emma's eyes started to flick open, but then close again. If she wasn't so delirious, she would of probably thought "This is like a movie"

She didn't understand where she was, or what droning voice was telling her to "stay wih me"

All she wanted to do was to close her eyes and sleep, but a sharp pain by her waist awoken her completely, the pain causing her to see double.

A man was infront of her, he was quite old, had a long white beard. He was shaking her a little, panicking.

She sat up slowl, taking a sharp breath and looked down to her hand, holding her bloodstained waist.

"What, ah." She winces, before being slammed back to the floor, by the hand of the mysterious man.

"Keep still. I am going to save you okay?" The man's voice cracked, taking Emma's hand away from her side, before pressing his hand down on he wound.

Suddenly, it felt okay, there was no pain. Emma sat up again, being able to see properly, and took in her surroundings.

A run down building, ripped cloths, scruffy tables, smashed windows, but a fire was burning, the orange flames dancing in its contained area, stimulating heat in the room.

It suddenly occured to her, she still didn't know who saved her. She turned her head to look at him, a sigh of relief escaping his lips, as she cocked an eyebrow.

"Hi. Wow. I haven't done any magic in a while. I found you with a woman from my past, and i freaked, there was blood-"

"Morgan." Emma muttered

"Morgan Le Fay? You know her?"

"Well yeah, we had a, um meeting I suppose."

"Well Morgan knew I was there. A twig snapped, I dunno, but she turned, holding this knife, I told her to leave, she did, but holding something I couldn't quite recognise, but now i see your wound I know." The mysterious man said seriously.

"What, you think she stole my kidney or something?" Emma scoffed, but looked up to see that the man's expression hadn't changed.

"You serious?" Emma shrieked, looking at the patch of skin, that was once a wound. Her breathing was a bit uneasy, as she jumped up onto her feet pacing around the room, spluttering.

"When she left i panicked, didn't know what to do, so I just bought you here, to my humble home. I used magic, for the irst time, well the first time since the Dark Curse."

Emma swallowed her fears, swivelled around to the man, and asked:

"Who are you?"

"Oh yes of course, I'm Merlin."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He was getting angry. So angry he wanted to punch- hell, kill something. Someone, preferably the crocodile, for locking him in this cursed place. He reached down into his jacket, for the flask of rum. Empty.

Now he was angry.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Mr Gold was cleaning a few antique items before Belle came from the back room, holding his shoulders, he smiled.

"Hello Belle."

"Hello Rumple."

There was an awkward silence, before they both spoke at the same time.

"I'm sorry Belle"

"I'm sorry Rumple."

Mr. Gold turned to face the woman, her kind eyes shining in the dim light, before he leant in and kissed her, a kiss long waited for.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Henry held the story book in his hands, flicking through the pages delicately, hoping to find anything about Camelot, Merlin, anything. He suddenly felt a pang of guilt and regret, as he opened his bedside table, to find the quill. The broken quill. He held in tears, knowing he should stay strong, but all of a sudden, they fell down his youthful cheeks. He snapped the book shut, put it on the table and curled into a ball on his bed, letting all of his emotions fall out.

Regina had made 6 trays of apple pies, and 4 apple turnovers, she was about to make another until Robin stopped her.

"Regina, you have made enough apple flavoured desserts I could eat in a lifetime, stop and relax."

"How can I relax Robin? I have my son's birthmother vanished to a completely different realm, to find a man who possibly, isn't even alive, to a realm, we don't even know whetehr its safe, where a woman, who we don't even know exsists is very vengeful and wants to kill the Pirate, speaking of who is in a magical hat, of which, The charming and bookworm wants to free him of, and I have my wicked sister below in an asylum cell, pregnant with my true love's child!" Regina shrieked in return, hitting the rolling pin she was holding against the dough, harder and harder as she spoke.

Robin's face fell.

Regina stopped hitting the rolling pin against her, now ruined, apple turn over and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." She apologised.

"No, you don't get to say you're sorry. I do. I should of known that Zelena had been disguised as Marian, I mean, I knew something was off, she wasn't acting the same, but I should of known, I never should of left Storybrooke, I never should of left you. Because now, we are in a mess. A big one. And it's my fault."

"Robin-"

"No. Regina. I'm sorry, and I would go back on what I did every day of my life, just so I could see you smile, and so we can be together, I want the best for Roland, I want the best for you, I want the best for you, I want the best for Henry, and I want the best for us. Its my fault."

There was an eery silence in the room, before Regina wrapped her arms around Robin's waist, hugging him tightly.

"If we are blaming people, blame Zelena." Regina said, before nestling her face into Robin's chest.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Henry wiped away the remaining tear, before turning to face the door, finding a little Rland looking at him.

"What's wrong?" The little boy asked, his face curious, eyebrows furrowing.

"Nothing, where's your dad?" Henry replied, speaking slowly, so his voice wouldn't crack.

"In the kitchen, with Regina."

"Mkay. Let's go then."

"But they will ask what's wrong too."

Henry paused. No matter how young this boy was, he was surely clever.

"Well... We can stay here then, you can look at my comics."

Roland's face turned from concerned, to elated, like seeing the biggest icercream in the world, before running into Henry's room, pulling the comic's off of the shelf and looking at them all.

"Thank you Henry, you are the best big brother in the world." Roland said sweetly.

Henry froze. Roland considered him as a brother, and it was like his world was a lot happier.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Emma looked at the man who had just saved her life.

"You're Merlin?" She asked warily, still horror-struck with what happened but also close to tears of relief.

"Yes, you have probably heard lots of stories about me I suppose, heh."

"Yes, yes I have! Oh my gosh, you don't know how happy I am to see you!" Emma pratically screamed at Merlin, before enveloping him into a hug.

(italic) _"What on earth am I doing? I can't just fan girl on him!"_ (ooi) Emma thought to herself, then letting go of the man slowly, clearing her throat.

"Okay... " Merlin sang awkwardly.

There was a silence in the room, but Emma hated it. She decided to break it.

"So, I have a situation, and your apprentice said you were the only one to help."

"My apprentice? How is he?" Merlin exclaimed.

"It's a long story, how about we sit down, and I tell you."

Merlin's eyebrows knitted together, but gestured to sit down.

Emma played with her fingers as she told the tale, about The Author's altered reality, Rumple dying, but The Apprentice used magic to take the darkness out o him, saving Rumple, but the darkness escaped the hat and killed the Apprentice, his last words being _(italic) "Find Merlin"_ (ooi) The darkness threatened Regina, Emma went to save her, but Hook stopped her, using the dagger to stop the darkness, becoming the Dark One himself. He did a few dark deeds, before Rumple locked him inside the hat, which is when Emma ound the way to get here.

Merlin's expression changed during the conversation, to engaged, shocked confused, sad, then finally, a little smirk appeared on his face.

"Can you help me?" Emma breathed out, a tear trickling down her pale face, reminiscing on barely a month ago.

"Of course I can." Merlin said, his smile widening until it was ear to ear.

"Really?" Emma's heart was beating. She could save Killian.

"Yes! But, I haven't used magic in a while, I need my Apprentice-"

"That's impossible." Emma butted in, causing Merlin to pout.

"I need my Apprentice, so I can have one of his hairs. If i make a potion, with one of his hairs in it, I will be able to fully use my magic."

Emma looked down, _(italic) "It's that easy?"_ (ooi)

"But we don't have anyway to leave this place..." Emma murmered.

"My dear... You have told me your name"

"Emma. Emma Swan."

"My dear Emma, I am Merlin, I am one of the most powerful sorcerors to have ever lived. We can leave."

Emma looked up, a smile starting to form upon her face.

"But,we can't travel to the land without magic, it's too far."

"Then we cam't do it..." Emma sulked again, standing up, kicking the closest thing to her, the seat she was sat on.

"Emma. We can. I don't suppose Morgan Le Fay told you, but if I leave, she can leave."

Emma frowned.

"How's that going to help?"

"If I tell her, Hook is in the land without magic, and the only way to stop him is to possess a hair from my apprentice's head, she will do so. All we have to do is return, and she will return, with the hair."

"You really think she would believe you?"

"Oh Emma, she would believe anything if you told her a way to revenge."

Emma looked down, this plan was good, but what i Morgan Le Fay refused to believe, what if she found the hat and used it to kill Killian?

"Emma, I can see you have your doubts, but I have known this woman for more than a century, she will believe it."

Emma looked into Merlin's eyes, he wasn't lying.

They could save Hook.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

She stirred the colossal, coal black cauldron, filled with a bubbly, dense, oozing substance. She opened the little bag she carried, revealing a bloody organ.

 _(italic) "With this requirement of thee chosen, may my life, flesh and bones become frozen, let thou become she, let thou become thee."_ (ooi)

She chanted the spell over and over, as she threw the kindey into the potion. It fizzed and bubbled even more, as it started to lick the outsides of the cauldron, creeping closer and closer towards her. Her arms outstretched, she was ready for the liquid to consume her, and to spit her out in the form of Emma Swan...

But she disappeared.

She opened one eye, as a 4 wheeled vessel swirved around, its wheels screeching at the sudden change.

She looked around the place she was in, it contained strange buildings and strange vessels, and strange people with starnge clothing.

She didn't know where she was, until she saw 2 figures she recognised.

"Prince James! Snow White!" She called at the couple, he snapped their heads to look at her.

"Get out of the road!" The prince screamed at her.

She did as she was told, assuming that where they stood was not what they called "a road"

"I am here to look for a certain human."

Snow cocked her head to the side, confused.

"His name is Hook."

 **Only a week to go now!**

 **(And yes, for those who know who plays Merlin, mine is nothing like him. I want to write how i want to write, and this is how i saw him, so please before you cokment, this is my story, and my version of Merlin. Thanks)**


	9. Chapter 9- A way to Camelot

**HEY GUYS!**

 **I am so sorry there hasn't been an update for a long while! I had a massive case of writers block. I will try to be better with updating from now on.**

 **Also:**

 **I know that my characters and the ways they are helping emma from the darkness is a lot different to mine. Please don't hate on me for my imagination lol.**

 **Also, sorry for any typos. it hasnt be checked througn yet.**

 **Thank you so much for sticking with me and i hope you enjoy this instalment!**

 **(And i hope you are ennjoying OUAT! i ammmmmm! #CaptainSwanFTW! )**

 **I am currently writing in pad and paper a college AU between Emma and Hook. I am not too sure whether I am posting here, but please, leave a reviww letting me know ehetehr u want it! It will be updated quite frequently as i am already on chapter 7 on pad and paper. All i have to do is type it up and post. please let me know how my fanfic is going and whether you want a college AU!**

 **Sorry... I do ramble on...**

 **;)**

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Who are you?" David asked, clutching Mary-Margaret harder.

"I'm a friend. Of Emma." Morgan carefully chose, grinning sadistically.

"Emma? Emma Swan? Our daughter? How is she? Where is she? Has she found Merlin?" Mary-Margaret screamed, pushing her husband away to get closer to her.

"Yes, she's fine. She found Merlin. I can travel through realms, she just needs Hook to get on through their jour-"

"MOM!"

A small voice shouted. The three looked around.

"Did you hear that?" David asked, still searching around the street, eyebrows furrowing.

"Yes, it sounded like-"

"MOM I'M IN HER POCKET!" The voice shouted again.

Mary-Margaret looked around again, but couldn't see anyone, she turned to face the new visitor, her face furious.

"Empty your pockets." Mary-Margaret ordered.

"No." Morgan replied.

"NOW!" She screamed, causing Morgan to jump, something falling out of her pocket.

There was a scramble, David holding back Morgan, whilst Mary-Margaret picked the object up.

It was a necklace, a necklace she recognised to be Emma's, the necklace that hand a ring on it, that she wore everyday, she looked at it closely, to see an green eye.

"What the hell is this?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"MOM!" The voice shouted again. She looked down, the green eye moved to reveal blonde hair and a pair of lips.

"Emma?" Mary-Margaret managed to breathe out.

"Yes! It's me! Do not believe a word that comes from this woman's mouth. She lied, she is Morgan Le Fay." Emma explained.

Mary-Margaret looked up at David, and a red Morgan.

"I think it's jail for you." David said, pulling harder on Morgan's arms, making her wince.

"No wait. Merlin and I need a hair from the Apprentice to get any further with our journey. The only way to do this is to give Morgan the hair. She has to return to Camelot if we return to Camelot, it's hard to explain right now, but we need to do it now so I can come home, free Killian and tell you the tale."

"But, the Apprentice is dead... I don't want to... um. You know."

"Doctor Whale then. He most likely has a sample of blood, maybe he has a hair too, I don't know, but wasnt he Frankenstein? Digging up bodies is what he does."

"I don't know Emma..."

"Do you want to save Killian and see me again or not? just do it! And when you have just whisper into the necklace, the words of (italic) _"_ _quaerere"_ (ooi) that will find us."

Mary Margaret looked ad David, who nodded, loosening the grip of Morgan Le Fay.

"Okay Emma. We love you."

"Yeah, cool." Emma said, before the vision of her eye left, and Mary-Margaret gripped the necklace harder, and moved it closer to her chest. _(italic) I am going to find my daughter. (ooi)_

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emma put the little mirror down.

"That was good Emma, but may I just ask, why didn't you tell them you love them too?" Merlin asked, concerned.

"I..." Emma started, but shook her head. "How long do you think they will take?"

"I don't know, they're your parents, what do you think?"

There was a little pause.

"As quickly as they can. They never give up, and they will always find me"

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

David stormed into Doctor Whale's office, dragging Morgan Le Fay, in handcuffs, behind him.

"David, How can I help you?" Doctor Whale asked, tapping his files on the table before setting them down.

"The Sorcerors apprentice. Do you have, the body, or um... a hair of his?" David requested awkwardly.

"A hair? Hah! Not handy know, but we were going to bury his body later today, he is still in the morgue. Why do you want a hair?!"

"There's a way to bring Hook back from the darkness, but that involves Merlin. Merlin requires a hair from his apprentice to continue."

"Right. Okay. Who is she?"

"I am an innocent violated woman!" Morgan Le Fay screamed.

"This is Morgan Le Fay, who is going to get the hair back to Merlin." David explained, getting a bit annoyed.

"I will be back in just a second. " Doctor Whale said, leaving the office.

"You will fial you know." Morgan Le Fay whispered darkly.

"There is no such word as 'fail' in my family witch. " David snapped back.

"Soon, there will be no family or you to fail, if you don't let me go."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

"I mean that if you let me go... let me kill Hook... Then Emma and the rest of your family will live. If you make me go back to Camelot, I kill Emma, then I will return to kill your wife, your grandson, your son, Regina and whoever else there is until there is only you. You being the last man standing, fighting your life wishing you had let me go. The only person around being Hook, as the Dark One, torturing you for being responsible over his loves death. WOuld you want that to happen 'Charming' ?"

"Shutup. You do not know what having a family is like, so you wouldn't know how determined I am to protect them all."

Morgan felt a dagger deep in her chest, as it twisted.

 _(italic) "You don't know what having a family is like."_

 _"Oh Charming, if only you knew." (ooi)_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Is there seriously no way to get to Camelot?" Regina questioned frustratingly to Mr. Gold.

"If I had another way, wouldn't you think I would of expressed it dearie?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe you like having the Pirate out of the way!"

"You can't be serious!"

"Guys! Please! Stop arguing! Rumple doesn't have any other way to get to Camelot. Please Regina, leave it." Belle butted in.

Regina's face scrunched up in anger.

"Fine! I will fine my own way to get to Camelot! I don't need your help anyway."

 _(italic) *jingle* (ooi)_

Regina left the pawn shop, her hands scraping at her face from becoming vexed, and from lack of sleep. She pinched her nose before continuing in the direction of her vault. Perhaps there were spells about speaking, or getting to Camelot, to Emma.

Suddenly, a woman with short black hair ran to her, huffing and puffing.

"Oh Reginas, I checked your vault, your home, the Mayors office, Grannys Diner and the library, where Henry was, he told me you went to Gold."

"Mary- Margaret. What do you need me for, seeing as you so desperately tried to find me, it must be important."

"Yes! Yes! I- er. Well, Emmamanagedtosendmorganlefayoverwithamagicmirrorwhichshowedusherandshesaidshewasfinebutthatsheneedsahairfromthesorcerorsapprenticetocontinuewithherjourneyshedidntexplainwhybutsheneedsitandwehavemorgandavidhasheratthemomentandhastakenhertowhaletothehospitalforthehairandwethoughtyoumighthavesomequestionsbeforeshegoesasassoonassheholdsthehairshewillreturntocamelotand-"

"Mary-Margaret slow down. Breathe. Who's here? "

"Morgan Le Fay, Emma managed to send her over. Emma found Melrin and he needs a hair from his apprentice to continue with their journey, so, if we give the hair to Morgan, she will immediatly return to Camelot, where Emma and Merlin can retrieve the hair and help Hook! David has her, he has taken her to Whale, but did you want to ask her any questions?"

Regina blinked.

"When did she arrive?"

"Like, less than an hour ago- Regina! That is not really the point here! Please! We need to help Emma!"

"Right, of course. Let's go."

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

He still held his hand in the same position as if he still had a hook. Having a hand was a spare of a moment thing. He couldn't remember what having a hand was like but he loved having one. He could do so much more and once he aas out of the hat, he could do so much more magic. Someone would let him out soon. They had to. Emma would. She told him she loved him and he told her she loved her back. He had to try to express the love to get what he wants. Revenge. Revenge was more important even if Emma needed his love. He was the Dark One now. Nothing came before himself. That was the one thing he learnt about Dark Ones, especially from the bloody Crocodile. He didn't want to follow in thr foot steps of that awful man but it might be the only way to survive out there, in the world where no one will understand.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

"Here it is." Whale said solemnly passing a single piece of hair to David.

"Thank you Whale." David nodded thankfully.

"No problem."

David bought Morgan Le Fay into the loft, where only Henry was waiting

"Aw! Well! You must be Henry! The Saviors son!" Morgan Le Fay cheered sarcastically.

"Ignore her Henry." David warned, before aggresively pushing Morgan into a seat.

Henry glared and Morgan, whilst Morgan stared back smiling ridiculously.

"Now. I am going to give you this hair. Once you have it, you will be returning to Camelot where my daughter is-"

"Isn't she a bit old to be your daughter?"

"Excuse me?"

"Well I mean, she is like 30 years old. You don't look that old yourself."

"Very funny. I know you know of the Dark Curse that Regina cursed upon us. The one that forced us to send our child away to live an average life without us, just so she could break a curse that will reunite us 28 years later.

"So you never got to spend a minute with her? You never saw her grow up? First steps? First words? First smile?" Morgan digged further.

"No. I didn't. But-"

"I know exactly what that is like. My child was taken from me. Taken from the man who I want my revenge on. Surely you want revenge on Regina for making you send your baby away? If you let me stay I can help you, then you can help me. We are alike-"

"WE ARE NOT ALIKE!" David shouted losing his temper.

"Gramps." Henry whispered, causing David to snap his head ant Henry, his face softened, before turning his head back to Morgan. He took a deep breath before displaying the hair right infront of the witches face.

"This will take you back to Emma. My daughter. None of us will know where you will turn up, or whether you will do what Merlin expects-"

"I don't do what _(italic) anyone (ooi)_ expects." Morgan snarled waving her hand infront of her, leading her to disappear in a cloud of black smoke.

"No!" David roared, launching forward, grabbing the last of the smoke.

"No." He whispered, defeated.

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emma and Merlin were sat on a log, Emma poking at some sort of meat with a stick. Suddenly, Merlin's head flicked upwards in a fast movement, then stood up, rubbing his head and pacing around, madly chanting "no."

"Merlin?" Emma asked warily, slowly standing up.

"NOOOOO!" He screamed, loudly.

"Merlin!" Emma asked a little more forcefully.

It snapped Merlin back into trance as he looked at Emma, hsi eyebrows furrowed and true fear in his eyes.

"It didn't work. She disappeared."

"What didn't work? Who disappeared?"

"Morgan! She never git the hair- oh no."

"Merlin! Do _(italic) not (ooi)_ keep these visions to yourself! Whats going on?"

"She has gone to visit a patient."

"A patient?"

"Morgan Le Fay is asking Zelena, The Wicked Witch Of The West for help on her conquest." Merlin said slowly.


	10. Chapter 10- Henry Henry Henry

**HEY GUYS!**

 **First off: I am sorry I have not been updating very much. I have had a serious case of writers block and I have been very busy.**

 **May I just say though, to those who have seen all of season 5 so far...**

 **MY FANFIC CAME TRUE HELP ME!**

 **AHHHHH**

 **Okay.**

 **Please- Leave a review of how you found this chapter, I am sorry if there are any typos, It hasn't been checked through yet and I did finish this at 8am... and i haven't been asleep yet... aha... sleep is for the weak... right? *cries***

 **Thank you very much for the 14 reviews! I could not be any happier!**

 **Okay- I will let you get on with this chapter. It's a bit longer than others... has a flashback in. chapter is mainly #CaptainCobra. Hope you enjoy.**

"Zelena? Wait, why does Morgan need Zelena?" Emma asked frantically.

"If you put evil with evil, what do you get?" Merlin asked seriously.

"Mega- Evil? I don't know!"

"Do tell me if I am wrong. Zelena has the cuff which neutralizes her magic?"

"Right."

"Is Zelena truly the most awful person you have met? She tried killing Henry, she tried killing Hook, she tried killing Regina, she ruined Regina's happy ending."

"Right." Emma agreed a little more scared.

"What you have learnt about Morgan Le Fay, is she an awful person? Does she want to kill?"

"Yes! Merlin! Please tell me whats going on!"

"If Morgan finds Zelena, she will uncuff her. If Zelena is uncuffed, we have no idea what she will do. Morgan may make a deal if Zelena distracts the heroes back in your land, Morgan can get to the hat and kill Hook."

"But Morgan can't kill Killian without the Dark One dagger..."

"Do you know where that is?" Merlin asked, eyes wide and scared.

Emma patted her jeans.

"No."

"Yes. Morgan managed to steal it. She has the dagger Emma."

Emma wanted to cry, to scream, she wanted everything to be over.

"You see what my problem is?" Merlin eventually asked, hands scraping his hair back.

"Yes, I do. We have to get the message across somehow, my parents, Regina, Henry, Robin, Mr. Gold and Belle need to save Killian! How do we send them the message?"

Merlin searched the floor, face filled with worry.

"Merlin!"

"I- I don't know. We can't use the mirror method again unless Morgan is with them all."

Emma roared and sat down, head in hands, fed up with this strange world that came on to her so quickly.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"David! Has she left already?" Mary-Margaret shrieked, huffing and puffing, entering the loft with Regina close behind her.

"She disappeared" David said quietly.

"Does she have the hair?" Mary-Margaret pushed, putting a light hand on David's shoulder.

"No. I have the hair, she disappeared. Don't know where she went. I have failed." David said solemnly.

"What?" Mary-Margaret whispered.

Regina had here eyebrows furrowed, but wasn't paying attention to the Charmings.

"Um, David, where is Henry?" She asked, her voice growing in volume and worry.

"He's right there-" David started but was cut off, realising Henry wasn't in the room with them, "No!" He shouted.

"Morgan took him?" Mary-Margaret asked.

"I failed..." David stammered, tears threatening to fall from his dramatic blue eyes.

"No. Stop feeling sorry for yourself now and tell me where Morgan took my son." Regina ordered.

"I-I-I-I don't know where they went... she just disappeared-"

"So you didn't know Henry was missing?" Regina bellowed, anger showing with redness in her face.

"No. I didn't, and I'm sorry."

"Don't tell me sorry! Help me find the blasted witch and end her life!"

"Regina! We cannot kill her! We need her to save Emma and Hook." Mary-Margaret pointed out, feeling concerned for her step-mother

"I honestly don't care what happens to the idiotic pirate if Henry isn't safe!"

"But you care what happens to Emma!" Mary-Margaret replied, angry now.

"Just help me find my son!"

"We will Regina, but how do you expect us to do that?

"Locator spell?"

"We have nothing of Morgan-"

"You think I care where the Witches whereabouts are? No." Regina said before magicking Henry's scarf. She circled her hand around it, causing the scarf to fly upwards and zoom out the room, too quick for anyone to follow. Regina tried again, magicking Henry's old manky rabbit toy from when he was a baby. It did the same. She tried once more with Henry's special blanket and it did the same.

Regina groaned angrily with frustration.

"Why isn't this working?" She screamed, fire shooting out of her hands.

"Regina. Calm." Mary-Margaret attempted but was interupted by Regina's shouts.

"HOW CAN I BE CALM WHEN MY SON HAS BEEN KIDNAPPED BY A PSYCHOPATH? HUH? HOW ARE WE GOING TO FIND HIM IF A LOCATOR SPELL DOESN'T EVEN WORK!"

David and Mary-Margaret were silent for a while, until Mary-Margaret absent-mindedly grabbed the necklace on her neck.

"We get Emma to help." She said triumphantly, looking down at Emma's silver ring necklace.

"Oh great, how is her necklace going to help us?!" Regina asked hands running through her hair.

"We have to say a paticular word... and then Emma will be on it, and we will be able to speak to her. Maybe Merlin can help?" Mary-Margaret suggested, hope filling every bit of her body.

"Occasionally you're a genious!" Regina admitted, lightening up a little bit, taking the necklace into her own hands. "Say the word."

Mary-Margaret smiled moving closer to the silver.

 _(italic) "_ _quaerere"_ (ooi)

/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"Where are you taking me?" Henry grunted. All he could see was darkness and felt someone pulling at him, directing him around corners.

He felt something on his face before finding out what it was by a voice.

"Dear Henry. I'm simply taking you to your auntie..."

"ZELENA? Why? What's going on? Who are you?" Henry started to panic

"Now don't panic child... I just need to bribe this woman, I thought she would do what I ask if I threaten to kill you."

That was a bad idea. No way would Zelena protect Henry. Zelena loved no one but herself. It was official. Henry was going to die. He whimpered in the darkness.

"Why are you crying? Surely your auntie loves you enough to protect you?"

"You don't know my twisted family tree, just as I don't know your twisted plan... We could do some sort of trade? Why do you need Zelena?"

"HAHA! Like I'm giving into that. Stupid careless boy-"

"Is this Morgan?"

"Yes"

"You had a son."

There was a deafening silence. Maybe this boy wasn't as stupid as she thought.

"Indeed I did. But that is none of your concern-"

"How would you feel if he was taken hostage? Knowing he has a 80/20 chance of dying?"

"That already happened boy. When that stupid pirate KILLED MY SON!"

"You don't know that he killed him... He could be lost somewhere..."

"Shut up. You don't know that."

"No I don't... But you don't know either. Why don't you tell me his name? It happens to be the fact that my family our great at finding things and we never give up"

"I don't care. I will get my revenge."

Henry didn't know what else to say. Darkness suddenly turned bright again. He blinked viciously to adjust to the new lighting and surroundings.

"Why are we in the hospital?"

"Type the code in."

He looked at the code pad. He knew that the code was his birthday, but didn't type it in. Zelena couldn't be trusted, nor did Morgan.

"Well?" Morgan snapped.

"I... Er. I don't know it."

"Of course you do. You're the mayors son. Speaking of..."

Morgan raised her hand and performed magic upon Henry.

"What did that do?"

"They can't use locator spells to find you." Morgan informed, grinning wickedly.

From out of no where, Henry grasped on to the little courage he had left and stomped his foot, stepping closer to the witch.

"They will always find me." He spat.

"Hmm... Maybe so... But they may find you dead if you don't open this damn door!" Morgan cackled.

"I. Don't. Know. The. Passcode." Henry said abruptly.

"FINE! We will just use magic."

In that moent, Henry and Morgan were engulfed in a cloud of smoke and reappeared in Zelena's cell.

"Well, I would say I like guests... But I would be lying. Who is this nephew?" Zelena asked in her every-day sarcastic tone, standing up and rubbing her slightly swollen belly.

"I am Morgan Le Fay. I have come to get help for my revenge. You seemed the perfect woman for the job. Although, that cuff isn't doing any favours to you, or that outfit. So, I can help you get your magic back, and you can help me with my revenge. If not, the boy dies."

Zelena looked at Henry with a cocked eyebrow before setting her eyes to Morgan. She smirked.

"Well, I like you already. Go on then. Take of the cuff."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Emma sobbed angry tears on the log. Merlin awkwardly stood next to her, not knowing whether to comfort her or not. There was a little twinkly sound that caught his attention to the mirror Emma has thrown to the ground in rage. He picked it up seeing THE Snow White's face.

"Emma?" She called worriedly.

The blonde raised her head to look at Merlin.

"It's Merlin. What do you need?"

"Merlin? Oh my! We got the hair but-"

"Morgan escaped yes we know. You need to save yourselves."

At that moment the mirror blurred as someone snatched the viewpoint. It revealed THE Regina Mills.

"What the hell do you mean 'save yourselves?' my son was captured by this stupid witch and I demand to know where he is!"

"Henry Mills was taken as bribery. Morgan has gone to Zelena for help. They are going to get to the hat to kill Hook with the dagger for Morgan's vengence."

"Wait... Emma had the dagger."

"Morgan stole it. You need to save yourselves."

"No! I will not just let my son be in danger! I will save him... No matter what the costs are."

Emma took the mirror off of Merlin and spoke to Regina.

"Regina. Save Henry. Then save Killian. Please."

"Emma! I-"

"Now Regina! Please. Hurry. If you need to talk again, you know how to get to us."

Emma dropped the mirror on the muddy floor, sitting back downon the log.

"I hate just sitting here. We can't do NOTHING. It is not fair. (italic) _I (ooi)_ should be protecting my son. (italic) _I (ooi)_ should be protecting Hook. (italic) _I (ooi)_ should be doing my job! I'm the savior! Yet, once again, I am not doing much saving am I?" Emma complained. She stood up and let out an angry laugh before continuing "What am I even doing here? With my life? My parents are Sno White and Prince Charming, My boyfriend is Captain Hook, my best friend is the evil queen, my son's father is Rumplestiltskins son, and my son was captured by Peter Pan. Why can't I live a half decent, half normal life? Why can't I just be at home, happy with my son, and the one I love without any villains or complications getting in the way all of the time? Why can't I be having fun, being happy, being (italic) _normal (ooi)_ instead of finding a portal with the help of pinnochio to get to Camelot to find Merlin to save Captain Hook from the darkness Rumplestiltskin was saved from? Why is my life like this?"

At first she was angry. She was angry about her life, how she couldn't help. But after spilling her heart out, she found it funny and giggled.

"What? Why are you laughing?" Merlin questioned, sitting down next to her.

"You just don't know how crazy it sounds to me."

"And you're laughing?"

"Yes beardy. I'm laughing. Maybe it's because I am an emotinal wreck, maybe I'm a bad person. I don't know. I just want to get home to my son. To my love."

Merlin gave Emma a soft smile and squeezed Emma's hand.

"You will Emma. You're the savior. You're the product of true love and you weild the lightest of all magic. I have faith in you. Your family have faith in you. You just need to have faith in yourself now."

Emma let out half a laugh half a sob, smiling and shaking her head.

"You sound like my mom."

"We are both just very optimistic."

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

"You don't want to make a deal?" Morgan asked, tilting her head in cincern and shock.

"No. The deal is I get my magic back, so I can help you with your revenge. If you keep my nephew with us then I can get my revenge too."

Zelena smirked at Henry, ruffling his hair. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep him from crying.

"How does Henry give you your revenge?"

"Let's just say, lickle Henry here has a very special place in my spoilt brat of a sisters life. I will take that from her."

"My mom will defeat you Zelena! Haven't you ruined it enough? you're carrying her true loves child!" Henry interupted.

"Oops" Zelena shrugs pushing her wrist towards Morgan.

Morgan smiled and with a wave of her hand, she pulled the cuff off. Zelena gasped as she felt all the vibes come back to her suddenly. She grinned with happiness and swiped at her igure, changing into a green and black dress.

"Much better!" Zelena pretty much screamed in happiness.

"Can we go now?" Morgan asked.

"And where is it you need to be in such a hurry?"

"Under the library the townsfolk are keeping a certain Dark One. I need to get to him and free him from the hat and then finally get my revenge."

"Do you have something that belongs to him?"

"No..."

"You need something that belongs to him to free him from the hat. You have the dagger?"

"Indeed I do."

"I have something that belongs to him." Zelena whispered, reaching into Henry's coat pocket, she unoeashed a spyglass.

"Although Hook is a ruthless, know-it-all pirate, he does have his soft side. A sentimental side."

Henry looked longingly at the spyglass.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

(italic) _Henry stood at the front of the Jolly Roger, taking in the breeze as it blew his hair back. He could smell salt, but other than that it smelt fresh._

 _He loved it when Hook looked after him. They either went to the library, where Henry showed Killian all different types of books. Pop-up books, soft back, hardbacks, picture books, audio books. He loved to see how overly-fascinated Hook was. Or, they sat down and Hook told him stories about his 300 years of piracy. Henry paticulary loved the tale of the sea giant. Sometimes they would spend their time at Granny's, playing dice games, card games, eating food so on. Henry learnt that Hook really loved to win card games._

 _"If you didn't win at the taverns in my days lad, you would lose 'yer loot and 'yer wench."_

 _Hook treated Henry as if he was the same age as him. That's something he loved. He loved both of his mom's, and of course, the rest of his family, but they all treated him like him like a child... well he was a child... but surely if he was kidnapped to a completely different realm, dealt with curses, had his heart taken, being trapped in pandora's box and dealt with many deaths of those he cared about, surely he could class as an adult by now? Hook did. And he appreciated that._

 _However, the thing he loved to do most with Hook was to go out sailing on the Jolly Roger. It's where Hook seemed most comfortable and most happy._

 _It was getting quite dark and Henry knew that Hook was most likely going to get his late brothers sextant so Henry could see the stars. To the boys surprise, he didn't._

 _"Henry lad it's getting late. We should be heading back now. Your mother will bite my head off if you're late." Hook said._

 _"As in Emma?"_

 _"No, Regina, but I'm sure Lady Swan will not appreciate you being late home either."_

 _Henry chuckled a little before nodding._

 _"Yes you're right."_

 _"Do you want to steer the ship?"_

 _"Can I?" Henry exclaimed, turning around fully to look at the pirate._

 _"Of course! I don't just bring you aboard to look at the sea and stars! Besides, I seem to recall you and your father taking my ship to Storybrooke from New York." He raised a knowing eyebrow._

 _"Oh yes. When you nearly killed my Grandpa."_

 _Hook gulped and licked his bottom lip before ushering Henry to the wheel. Henry gripped onto the wheel and spun it to the right._

 _"Now, is that Port or Starboard?" The Pirate asked from behind Henry._

 _Looking at the scratched diagram behind the wheel, he replied, "Starboard!"_

 _"Well done lad!" Hoom congratulated ruffling the boys hair._

 _Something was up with Hook. Being the curious boy he was, he asked._

 _"Hook, something is wrong I can tell. What is it?"_

 _Hook was silent for a while, surprised Henry was so perseptive... He must of really rubbed off on the boy._

 _"Hook." Henry called, awakening the pirate from his trance._

 _"Please, call me Killian lad." Hook asked, a bit pained._

 _Henry looked back at the man, he was looking to the ground, shuffling his feet._

 _"Okay. Killian." Henry adjusted before continuing "You don't like being called 'Hook' because that reminds you of the villain you used to be?"_

 _Killian's head shot up looking at the boy infront of him._

 _"How on earth-"_

 _"You changed your attitude after I mentioned you trying to kill Mr. Gold."_

 _"Oh... That was a bit of a give-a-way was it? You really are the perseptive sort aren't you?"_

 _"Uh huh!" Henry cheered._

 _It was silent for a while before Killian spoke again._

 _"Henry, um. I suppose I have never asked, but are you okay with your mothers and my relationship? I know it most be difficult... losing your father and then I-"_

 _"Hook. Killian. I have always believed that everyone can have redemption, a second chance. You really proved yourself coming to Neverland to save me. You could of taken the bean and taken the selfish route, but you came back for my mom. Ever since then, all you have done is help this town, help my mom, help me, and make my mom very happy. So of course! I am more than okay with you and my mom being together!"_

 _Killian's smile was like a beam. If anyone looked on land, they could see it._

 _"Wow... Thanks lad."_

 _Henry just smiled and got back to concentrating on steering the ship._

 _Once they got quite close to land, Killian and Henry swapped roles._

 _"Hey, lad, why don't you take a look through this spyglass. You can see the entire town, may even see someone you know." Killian suggested, holding out a shiny gold spyglass. Henry accepted the offer, taking a look._

 _Hook wasn't kidding. The spyglass was brilliant and Henry could see pretty much everything. He saw Belle lock up the library, he saw Leroy leave Granny's Diner. He could see his mom, Emma, waiing at the docks, hands rubbing against eachother. The boy laughed a little before looking in the spyglass again._

 _Killian smiled proudly at Henry. He has just docked the ship, and called out to Henry 3 times. It seemed like the little lad had gotten too engrossed in the spyglass. Hook saw Emma and smiled brightly at her as she entered the ship, lightly pecking her love on the lips and then her son on the forehead, breaking him from his trance._

 _"Oh hey there pirate! You have finally come back from looking in the spyglass have you?" Emma joked._

 _"See anything interesting lad?" Killian asked._

 _"No not really, just people getting ready to go home really."_

 _"I'd better be careful, looks like I will have two pirates in my life at this rate!" Emma exclaimed, recieving a small chuckle from Killian._

 _"You wouldn't mind that though, would you love?" Killian teased raising his legendary eyebrow._

 _"Of course not." Emma teased back, leaning in to Killian again for another kiss._

 _"Ew guys! Gross!" Henry shrieked._

 _The kiss was broken off by the couple laughing at the teenage boy._

 _"Here we go Killian. Thank you for the great day." Henry said, passing the spyglass over._

 _Hook looked at it, but then pushed it, shaking his head._

 _"You keep it lad."_

 _"Really?" Henry asked with a sharp intake of breath._

 _"Really." Hook comfirmed, nodding his head and smiling._

 _"Dude thanks!" Henry cheered, hugging Killian's torso._

 _At first the pirate was confused on how to react . He had his arms hovering in mid-air. He looked to Emma for help. She was smiling happily, tears pricking her eyes. Killian contributed to the hug by wrapping his arm around his shoulder. He squeezed it and Henry let go._

 _"I should probably get home before Killian no longer has a head."_

 _"What?" emma asked, eyebrows furrowing._

 _Killian grinned._

 _"Oh nothing love."_

(ooi)

 _-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/_

"Great. Then we should start." Morgan said.

"Not so fast!" Said a voice from doorway of Zelena's cell.

Regina emerged, followed by the Charmings and Robin, who raised his bow and arrow, aiming it at Zelena.

"Ah! Sis! How lovely of you to join us, but the thing is, we were about to leave." Zelena hissed.

"Not with my son." Regina ordered.

"See, sis. Henry is all a part of this though."

"A PART OF WHAT?" Regina shouted.

"Oh many things... Levergae... Love... Revenge... Death." Zelena suggested, emphasis on 'death'

"YOU DARE HURT HIM!" Regina threatened, forming a fireball.

"NO! Regina! The baby." Robin quickly spat out.

The former Evil Queen rolled her eyes and put out the fire ball.

"Wow, I think I'm starting to like this twisted family of yours Henry dear!" Morgan cackled.

"We aren't twisted. The only thing twisted here is your mind!" David joined in.

"Why thank you. That is possibly the nicest thing you have said to me since I have been here Sheriff. I always knew Sheriffs were walm and welcoming."

"HAHA! Regina! Why didn't you bring this woman with the curse? I am reall starting to like her!" Zelena asked.

"There will be nothing of her to like once I am done with her." Regina threatened through gritted teeth.

"Oh! Was that a threat? See, you can't stop us because your (italic) _boyfriend_ (ooi) here seems to have some sort of feelings for Zelena... And I am holding your son... Don't want to risk burning your son instead of me now do you?"

"I don't have feelings for Zelena." Robin admitted spitefully.

"Keep telling youself that husband dearest." Zelena teased before raising her hand, magicking her, Morgan and Henry away to below the library.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

He was fuming. He had officially turned gold now, not like a crocodile, but like... something different. He didn't want to give up finding a way out of this bloody hat, but there really wasn't an escape. That was, until, the dark ceiling with flying souls had a bright flash of light. He closed his eyes as it burnt. Suddenly he felt air and gravel as he was thrown onto the ground of underneath the library. He grinned menacingly. He was out of the hat!

Just as he stood up, he realised he wasn't alone. He saw Zelena... Henry... and... Wait...

"Hello Hook."

"Morgan?"


End file.
